Transformers: The Legends of the Primes
by Ecto Protonix Supreme
Summary: When fighting your enemy to the death is hard, falling through a unstable portal into the unknown is even harder. Severely damaged and far away from Cybertron or the Autobots, Optimus Prime is soon discovered by powerful beings of a world thought to be his final resting place. But with the gifts of Primus, Optimus must face new dark forces on a completely new battlefield. (Aligned)
1. Prologue: The Falling Spark

**Transformers: The Legends of the Primes**

* * *

So this is another 'suddenly think it and write it' situation. Like my Land Before Time story this story will only go as far as what is now posted. Until I finish The Caretaker this story will be shelved for the time.

Now, I'm not one for Pokemon. Never got into it. But like dinosaurs it's on my mind and I gotta do something. So I'm crossing over with the Transformers Cybertron games (War for/Fall of Cybertron, Rise of the Dark Spark) because I know this side a lot better than pokemon. I will mostly go in the direction away from the whole classification and attacks and etc. This is mostly focused on the transformers, hence why its name is first.

This story focuses on Optimus Prime right at the end of FoC. And will show moments of him being OOC. Merely because, well, you're about to see. He does also get a few special things, such as his famous Axe, and more along with things from Transformers Prime and other TF universes. Some 'powers' that will later be given and explained.

* * *

~Prologue~

Chapter I: The Falling Spark

 _In the skies high above a metallic world, known as Cybertron, what would be known as the greatest tide turning event in the great war that for thousands of years could not end was in full force._

 _High in the sky, a black hole like rip in space and time spiralled with a radiant orange glow. Two masses both locked together in battle flying straight towards it._

 _The large orange ship, known as The Ark, was taking severe bombarded from the dark purple and black ship, the Nemesis, as the latter attempted to destroy the former before it could reach the portal._

 _The Autobots, defenders of freedom for all, we're pulling every gun they had out to take down the the ruthless Decepticons from killing there once brothers turned enemies. Near the back of the Ark, a massive blue explosion shakes the whole ship, as the towering form of Bruticus falls off the ship and falls back to the planet below. On the center rear engine propelling the ship, two robots were locked in a heated dual._

 _One, nearly 28 feet tall, dressed in a shining red and blue color that shined in the light of the nearest star that covered a completely metal body, with gashes in several areas, wires between joints sparking, the windows that on each side of his chest shattered with a hole spewing blue liquid on his side, and electric blue eyes full of anger, Optimus Prime slowly stood up from his position. With a massive sword cutting into his palm as he caught the blade mid swing bent on finishing him off._

 _On the other end of said blade, a menacing form that all on Cybertron had grown to fear was locked in the hold of ending his long time arch enemy. Rebuilt in his more powerful body, a large pointed chest with the purple insignia of his fiction, with spikes littering his body that all glowed a deadly purple with a massive cannon on his right arm, Megatron roared out as he tried applying more force to cut through the last Prime with his red eyes flashing in pure rage._

 _But in a swift act of pure strength, the Autobot leader delivers a powerful upper cut to the Decepticon warlord. Sending him flying over the ship onto the right side wing. Launching himself over the massive haul a pole slid from his arm into his grasp. Suddenly transforming into a massive sword as he went to bring it down on the Decepticon to end this. But Megatron was quick, rolling away as the Prime sliced into the ship's metal._

 _In a swift move Megatron engages Optimus. Swords clashing in a shower of sparks as they scraped passed each other. Delivering a swift upper slice a massive gash forms across Megatron's chest armour. Becoming dazed Optimus takes the opportunity to charge him. Grabbing his torso and running as fast as he could and right into a ledge. Dropping him as hard as possible and began beating his sides in. After 10 punches each, he grabs him by the shoulder joints and smashed his head in. Lifting him over in a fit of rage he tosses the warlord onto the other side of the area._

 _Regaining his strength, Megatron stabs the floor stopping his movement. Looking up to see Prime walking at him, he quickly acts out a plan. A EMP grenade suddenly flies out from his back at Optimus; blinding him as his mind filled with static and eyes full of haze. Transforming into his massive tank form, he fires a whole 6 shot clip at his foe. Drawing his shield out Optimus braces for impact. Feeling most of the shots sail by because of the ship constantly moving but feel 2 of them hit both his shield and leg._

 _Hissing in pain under his battle mask he looks to see a chunk of his blue armour gone all the way to his protoform that began bleeding energon. But as he analyzed his injury, Megatron drove forward in full charge transforming and tackling Prime to the ground. Standing over top of him Megatron used his cannon arm to deliver hard single punches to the Prime's head. Using his shield the Autobot tries to knock the warlord off but not before having the titan's massive gun collide with his head._

 _Just as both bots began to getting back to their feet, the whole ship suddenly jolted as explosions rocked the ship as parts everywhere were ripped off and sucked into the portal._

 _Once the initial hit subsided, the two mechs faced each other again. Acting on pure adrenaline Optimus dashes forward transforming into his vehicle mode. Its shape making him look like a rolling fist on wheels as his 6 smokestacks erupted in fire as his rear thrusters burned brightly. Launching him in a blast of energy as he raced at Megatron. Not having enough time to react the bot takes a direct hit as he flies backwards. Optimus quickly transforming and slashing his sword. In one lucky hit however, in his last downward swing, Megatron went to block the hit but misjudged his angle. Feeling the Prime's blade cut through his arm joint as he felt his cannon and arm now hang uselessly by his side._

 _In shock by this, the Decepticon roars in anger as he uses his sword's handle to back hand Prime. Delivering a strong kick and punch to the head as he made Prime push back. Optimus tried blocking the best he could. Using his shield as much as possible that proved to be fruitless. Just as he goes to try and bring his own attack, activating his signature weapon, the Path Blaster, out of his decent size weapon arsenal. He prepared to empty his whole clip till the massive explosive round hit its mark._

 _Then the ship shakes again. This time even more violent as more parts flew passed them. Stumbling to regain his footing from the beating before hand, he failed to see Megatron run up behind he with his sword out._

 _In the sound of metal and circuitry being destroyed from an invading force, Optimus let out a cry of pain as he saw nearly all of Megatron's blade sticking clean through his chest. Satisfied by seeing and hearing his enemy cry out, Megatron regrips his handle and swiftly yanks it free. The gray and purple blade now covered in a blue smear of energon as the liquid gushed from Optimus Prime's chest._

 _Just as he was about to make his victory speech, and shockwave rocked the Ark making both cybertronians fall. Upon realizing they were much closer to the space bridge portal, the unstable vortex was clear._

 _"No! The Portal!" Megatron yelled looking up._

 _"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" Optimus yelled as he tried to stand but was forced back by the wind. Falling to the ground as he held onto a edge in the metal that made the great big red Autobot symbol. Suddenly he saw Megatron holding to the same piece of metal before trying to knock Prime off with a punch from his broken arm._

 _Quickly recovering Optimus uses his good leg to kick Megatron's torso as he fell back. Flipping once before latching back on._

 _"Nooooooooo! I will not be denied!" he started crawling his way back up. Hellbent on taking the Autobot leader with him. He tries grabbing his leg, but one jolt causes him to fully lose his grip and fly into the abyss._

 _Optimus barely noticed as he too moments later was ripped from the ship. Sent tumbling through space as he felt his body be impacted by parts from both ships. He saw the Ark tilt, the rear coming forward sending the ship into an uncontrolled barrel roll. The Nemesis tried to pull away but was backsided by the Autobot ship as it turned broadsided._

 _As they all got pulled into the vortex, all that Optimus could do was watch as the darkness consumed his eyesight as the sounds of a massive explosion causes his audio receptors to over load and make him faint._

(Play: The Humbling River by Puscifer)

Fire.

Falling.

Pain.

So much information whirled itself around Optimus's mind. His optics refusing to fully open as he felt the unbearable heat chip away at his chassis as his famous red and blue colors took on a blackened charred like state. Bits and pieces of armour that was damaged during combat flapped and warped in the wind as they eventually broke off and disintegrated into dust.

His spark, nearly snuffed out by Megatron's blade, ached heavily as the Matrix of Leadership attempted to keep the one cybertronian that after so many years was worthy to carry it alive. But despite its great power, the vessel that carried the spark of Primus wasn't enough to keep its last descendent whole.

Optimus could feel it too. He knew that the dual would undoubtedly determine if the Autobots or the Decepticon had won. But he knew it in his spark he would not to see that day. Already he felt his very essence drifting away from his body to the Allspark. His thoughts falling upon his close friends. Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Warpath.

Bumblebee.

He prayed to Primus that he still functioned. His sacrifice to block the shot from Megatron made him feel part of his spark was just destroyed. All he saw was right when Megatron was sent flying from his punch Ironhide and 3 Auto Troopers getting through the debris and running at him as he jumped to go after Megatron. But now he didn't know if the hundreds of Autobots on The Ark had survived the ordeal. After all these years, Optimus always thought about how he would become one with all. Now he knew, and he was ready. He accepted his fate.

Feeling his body twist around so that his chest took the brunt of the fall, he forcefully made his blue optics, one with cracks going across that made his vision briefly blurry, through the fire that was engulfing his body, he could see where his final resting place would be.

What he saw made his mind and spark echo in amazement. The world before him was so much different than Cybertron or even its two moons. It was mostly blue, with patches of green that covered the vast sphere. Some even disappearing under beautiful masses of white clouds. Unlike the smoke and toxic fog that would cover his home world.

But soon the intensity of the gravity pulling him quickly made it too much for the Prime to handle as the flames soon covered his entire body. Slowly he closed his optics, letting gravity bring him closer to the ground. With one final thought, Optimus Prime opened his arms as if to welcome a embrace.

 _'Till All Are One…'_

* * *

In a part completely cut off part of the world, where reality is controlled by the beings of higher power, what cybertronians would call Primus, the habitations of the world would call God, a equine figure stood at the top of a throne like chair. Watching as a model of the world before it slowly turned by.

Its body comprised of a pure white coat with a dark gray underside that covered its underbelly up the front side of its neck that had 5 ridges. Two such gray areas where its mane and tail was that both one single pieces of its being gently swayed back and forth. Leading up from its mane two horn-ear like spikes stopped the gray as the white part moved forward with a tiny piece of gold material in the center of its forehead. Its facial area slanted back as another dark gray patch covered its face with 3 lines, one where its practical mouth would be, were shielded away from outside eyes as its eyes, with a clear femme look, bore a green on red iris with green spots near the edges of its cheeks. Its body molded in a slender form with each leg matching its neck in design with more 'gold' pieces dawning on its forelegs. The most significant, and more noticeable part, would be the massive split, gold gear that connected with its abdomen.

This magnificent, elegant, shining light of a holy figure, was the creator and literal God among the world it formed; Arceus.

The God had been watching over the planet for the past 10 hours now. Though here, in the Hall of Origins, time as such worked differently. The situation on the world was peaceful. Any conflict that could be considered major was swiftly dealt with by the Legendaries that maintained the balance. For it was Arceus's job as its creator to make sure it's world was as it is.

But this only made the immortal being let out a quiet sigh of one thing: Boredom.

Since its awakening by the human child, Arceus spent a good amount of time fixing up the mess the world was. And after what would be 110 years from that day, the world didn't seem to need the eternal being anymore.

"My Mistress," a deep voice called before it. Shifting its gaze from the display, she looked down to see 3 other beings before her. The center one, a light pink and white titan that was the clear display of strength, Palka, stood between another equine like being whose body almost resembled like it was covered in two shades of blue crystal with its focus up to its creator with a collected manner, Dialga stood by her sister. The third being, a massive dragon like being mostly a golden brown color stood on 6 massive legs as its chest was slightly puffed out. Massive black wings hugged closely to its body as it wore what would be a helmet that covered part most of its head. All over its body wraps of gold covered its legs and torso with strips of black and red running across its neck. Giratina stood almost as if a statute had taken his place as the only notable appearance of life was its chest slowly going up and down.

"Something troubles you?" Palkia asked.

Arceus looked down at the Creation Trio with a steady state before closing its eyes. Clearing her mind to think. "It is the fact that for so long now, the world had not truly been threatened by a force that we needed to intervene with. The crime between human or pokemon is a incredible low, organizations originally trying to control our power have been dormant for over 50 years and have yet to cause any form of disturbance."

"So in a word," Giratina spoke, "You're bored that there is nothing that requires us."

"Correct."

Arceus then drifted down from her seat; Flying down to the ground where the first three beings she created stood. The projection of the planet following like a curious child closely behind the legendary as she approached the center of the room. Straight across from the group the massive room, easily the size of a sports stadium if not bigger; at the center was a elevated platform that when Arceus got close enough, the planet zipped by and hovered over the pad before expanding into an even bigger version.

"It is unlike you to simply stay here. By now we expected you to visit just to see what has become of your world." Palkia stated as she walked over beside her 'mother' to gaze at the image.

The others soon joining, "The Disoriented World has had low levels of activity. Even I have grown… sluggish." Giratina said waving a wing. Making the projection steadily spin.

"For you that's normal." Dialga chuckled. But was promptly back handed by her brother's other wing.

The 4 then just stood there. Watching as the planet slowly turned. The image then changed; becoming slightly smaller as the moon materialized beside its in its own orbit. The space around both planetary objects gave way to a black haze that twinkled with distant stars.

While everything would seem fine to everyone. Palkia, however, was focused on checking if everything was in its place. Having to be the physical manifestation of space meant she had to do her job with heavy care. And one thing was completely out of place.

"Look." she pointed to the orange flare heading straight towards the planet. This instantly sparked curiosity and alarm as the burning ball showed no signs of slowing down.

"Can you see what it is?" Arceus asked her child.

Palkia closed her eyes for a moment, focusing her powers over space to try and figure out what the mysterious object falling to earth was. It had mass, just one size bigger than possibly a semi truck. It had a definite energy read out from within the fire ball. What startled her the most was that she felt two different forces.

"Mother, there is something strange about this."

"How so?"

"I can feel a powerful mass of energy residing inside it. It's … unlike anything I have ever truly felt. It is unlike what we… have seen before."

The legendary's words hung in the air like a fowl odor. Those very words were only spoken once. And that was when Mewtwo nearly destroyed a region when someone put a body color dye that made him more pink than Mew herself. This unknown, foreign object was giving off much greater power than such event, and truthfully it frightened them. Arceus herself could not feel what this thing was. It was not of her creation.

"There's something else," Palkia continued. Trying her best to bypass the unexpecting resistance. "It's another energy source. Only it seems… weaker. Like a dying pulse." she finished looking at the image with one thing: Shock.

Instinctively Arceus began formulating a plan. "Freeze it before it gets any closer to the world. We do not want whatever power that is crashing point blank into the surface and cause sudden turmoil."

Knowing who she was exactly speaking about, Dialga stood up straight concentrating a ball of white energy as it soon began to overlap the legendary's own body. On the display the object seemingly stops in its tracks on the way down.

"It is done."

Arceus nodded once. "Summon the others immediately. This is something they all must know of at once."

The three siblings all nodded simultaneously as they all focused a message to the other Legendaries of the world. Speaking of the unknown energy and a visual image of what was up in space. After a brief moment, the message complete and sent, the three siblings and god waited for their arrival.

Dialga, being the embodiment of Time, quietly counted down until the first one showed up. "...3….2….1-"

In what could put a lightning storm to shame, dozens of flashes of light appeared all over the room. Legendary Pokemon of all kinds, ranging some child sized to almost walking mini mountains filled the room. Chatter over everyone asking what's going on, why are they here and one saying they forgot something.

"My children." The God Pokemon said in a commanding voice. Not a shout, more like a sentence after clearing one's throat. But it was enough to cause everyone in the room to fall silent. "I have summoned you all here for a newly developed matter. One that is falling towards our home."

There was a mutter of what it could be. Bowing her head slightly a gold orb began to form above Arceus's head as it shot a tiny beam at the still image. Raising her right leg she made a lowering motion; the act causing the raised platform to sink flush into the marble floor as the planet faded out. Letting the still image to become bigger.

"To avoid human interference, we shall be teleporting it here for us to determine what it is." At that everyone, including the 4, took a cautious step back. Looking back Arceus looked to Palkia, "You may begin."

Nodding once the legendary closed her eyes as a orb of pink energy began building in front of her face. Aiming it to the image it fires its own little beam as Arceus let go of hers. The image then slowly begins taking on the same coloration.

* * *

Just above orbit, the damaged body of the last Prime had halted his gradual descent to crashing down.

The sudden drop in speed letting the flames around him to subside substantially as his armour sizzled. But despite him stopping without his body suddenly exploding in tiny parts, Optimus could barely feel any part of his body still whole. The numbing sensation overriding command his processor yelled out for parts to function. Even his optics refused to open in fear of just the slightest shift would cause more damage. But Prime could feel his body as a whole. He now felt himself slowly spinning about, drifting now in the vacuum of space.

He silently prayed to Primus, hoping that something would happen to him. Anything really. But the one thing he still hold more than his own survival was to know if the others survived the space bridge. He knew the Ark would be extremely damaged, chances of flying again dropped when the fuel lines were destroyed. He prayed, that whatever happened to his body, that the Matrix of Leadership continued to shine brightly as a symbol to anyone that their home was still alive.

Little did Optimus Prime know, his prayer was heard. In a haze of light, his body from the bottom of his foot up his legs, over his chest and head was covered in a pinkish-purple energy. Prime knew something was happening, he could feel the warm that unlike the burning he experienced moments ago, this warmth was much more welcoming and soothing to his body and spark. Gradually he felt himself warp and compress. As if something was gently squeezing him.

This thought, however, was cut short, when he felt himself literally becoming inside out and back again as the energy was suddenly replaced by a stillness in the air and his body falling a short but yet mighty distance impacting a hard surface underneath.

* * *

Everyone was shocked beyond what they weren't prepared for. They expected something, but this was _something_.

Arceus, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina were equally surprised by the massive form that laid in the middle of the hall. Everyone instinctively stepping back as sparks shot out from various areas heavily damaged. The barely visible but yet clear colors of red and blue were burned to a rusty crisp as in some open areas liquids, mostly blue and even others that they could tell was oil and others started to leak out. Forming a massive puddle underneath as it slowly expanded. The first to get close enough to touch it was the hyperactive, jet like pokemon that had a mostly red body with white, thin, small arms, and two massive wings as it flew up to the head of the robot.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like this before." Latias said hovering around it.

"None of us have, little one." Arceus stepped forward. Her gaze at the other pokemon being enough to tell her to move away.

Stepping closer to the giant, the god got her first real look at the being before her. Noting the extensive amount of damage the clear details of arms, hands, legs, feet and so on were there. But what slightly confused her was the head; it was blue like the legs, but had two thick horns that pointed straight up with a third being flat and on top of the forehead. Two black spots showing that its eyes were closed as the rest of its face was covered by a silver mask, much like hers, showed no sign of a mouth.

The Legendaries had all seen what robotics could be, Team Rocket was one group that never learned its lesson about better technology. Though even though it's been over a century, human technology was on a scale on 3 out of 10 more advanced than it was 110 years ago. Humanity relying on pokemon so much was the most obvious factor in why.

But this was not human technology. Elemental Pokemon scanning over its body found very little common elements while everything else was different. Hell, even the electricity still running through it was different. It was of alien origin. Something that truly surprised them all.

"There is a great force inside of it." a gray and pink feline like being, Mewtwo, said as he approached the titan. Floating gracefully to the robot's right side as his eyes flickered into a bright pink color.

There was an energy source inside it. It was so much, the legendary thought he would become dust from simply touching a lick of it. It made him even more jealous than ever in his existence. This robot, wherever it came from, was emitting powers beyond what he or the creation trio could behold. Even Arceus herself was a level above him, and now both he and the god was a level under this robot.

Homing in his own powers, which were becoming nothing at this point, he tries to look inside. Bypassing the still hot metal that made its chest, passed the circuitry and to its core. There was two different powers; one was extremely weak. Boarder lining completely fading out. And the other, it was as if you were a inch away from a star. Its own power seeping into the dying source as if to keep it alive.

When his eyes returned to normal, Mewtwo carefully hovered closer to its chest. Avoiding its damaged arm as he floated directly above it; he wanted to find out what the energy was. And seeing as how there was seems in its chest armour, he reached out with one hand to pry it open. But just as his fingers brushed over the red metal, a tiny spark came from one of the openings on its sides.

" **Unauthorized Access**." A robotic voice (the Teletraan 1 voice) blared out causing everyone to step back. Immediately Mewtwo tensed up and flew back some. Preparing himself for whatever was to happen next.

" **Scanning Threat Level."**

In a blink of light, its two eyes suddenly spring open in a glow of electric blue. Two small blue beams shot out from both eye,creating a yellow wave of energy as it spun around going over each pokemon who stood absolutely still.

 **"Threat Level: 0. Activating Emergency Transmission."**

The wave suddenly disappears as it then projects a massive image of the robot. At first showing a red face like symbol. One that no legendary present had ever seen before. Swiftly the image transformed into a bipedal figure. A head, arms with broad shoulders, a large chest and thick legs as it became clearer to them all. Soon, they were introduced to a image of a being exactly like, but yet different from the damaged robot before them. The red and blue becoming bright as day as two electric blue eyes opened facing forward towards Arceus's direction.

" ** _To anyone who is receiving this transmission, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots..."_**

* * *

So yeah… this is what is to come.

Just going on the record, there is in fact shipping of a non-romantic level. Calling this the Leadshipping ship. Why? Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and reincarnated descendant of the Primes. (He was one of the Original 13) and Arceus is the leader of the Legendaries that maintain and protect the world. (Despite really being stupid at it.)

This will feature some parts of other continuities but will stay in the Aligned Continuity. (Including what The Last Knight holds.) This will bouncy back and forth between continuities, such as one moment being like G1 then suddenly becoming like Age of Extinction.

I hope to only have to do this for 3 to 4 chapters before this will be set aside. Any ideas that you think I should add, please leave it in the reviews as PMing me would be pointless.


	2. Prologue: The Falling World

Prologue

Chapter II: The Fallen World

* * *

" _ **To anyone who is receiving this transmission, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."**_

Everyone stood still as the illusion spoke. Their eyes all wide in shock at how the robot, apparently named Optimus Prime, was now before them. If from what the hologram showed, the bot was easily taller than any legendary present. His height even dwarfed Rayquaza who by human size was 23 feet tall. This guy easily surpassed that by maybe 10 more feet. And his design was shocking to say the least. Not only was there not a single sign of damage but a gleam to him like a freshly washed, painted and waxed car made him glow like a angle. Bits and pieces of his armour were whole again as outlines of red light from various areas glowed brightly along with two of the same red faces on each of his shoulders.

" _ **If you are receiving this recording, it means my body has entered into Stasis Lock, or a deep sleep, in attempt to repair itself of critical damage. And as such, this recording is linked to my very mind, allowing me a small range of awareness that uses very little of what energy I have left. If you are of cybertronian origin, by now we would of boarded a galatic transport to leave Cybertron via a Space Bridge Portal to a new world to settle on until our home can rebuild itself. If you are in contact with any Autobot frequency, my coordinates will be linked on a sealed off part of my mind to download and transmit."**_

" _ **If you are alien in origin, I shall explain my situation. I am a rotonomous based organism from the planet Cybertron."**_

" _So it is alien_." Lugia muttered. Confirming several of their suspicions.

But there was still much to be told by their visitor. And the goddess herself was curious. She had created everything, but she had never heard of Autobots, Cybertron, Space Bridge or anything else of that matter. And he did say he had some level of awareness; she wanted to know how much.

"What is this world? Cybertron? And who are the Autobots?" she spoke in a tone that she would use to address someone like a human. She expected little reaction from the image. Not it stopping, looking down to her, and kneeing. Even in this position, his leg from the knee down was taller than her. His foot alone looked big enough that if he didn't watch where he was going, could easily step on someone.

The image stayed still for a bit. It's electric blue eyes that Arceus could remotely see _what_ was in his mind. Sorrow, determination, grief, doubt, nobleness, strength, justice just to name a few. Even the creation trio who were in his direction noted these things themselves. After exactly a minute, his right hand raised up to the side of his head. Immediately upon pressing of the image faded away. But the glow on his eyes remained.

In a flash of blue light, something that no one was expecting and got eyeballs full of spots everywhere, the flash vanished to reveal; space. Wide open space. All of then floating in wide open space with stars all around them.

Instinctively they wanted to panic. They looked around and found no trace of their world or the Hall of Origins. But yet the only one not panickimg was the creation god. Her gaze was to the massive blue star that was slowly revealing the outline of a sphere. Upon seeing the object, everyone had thought it was home. But then the massive structures, lights, and easily defined metal look decimated those thoughts.

" _ **Cybertron,"**_ Optimus's voice spoke out from all around. " _ **Our home. For generations, it has been a peaceful world. Until a pride and a lust for power divided us. Now we fight - enemies,"**_ The view suddenly shifts to a view of the ground. Seeing the towering buildings around them that even from space they knew no human city could compare. But as it reached the ground passed a fire, there they saw two robots. A purple bot severely damaged with his lights dark, and a red bot also damaged struggling to lean up with one arm. But failing as his lights too turned dark as he collapsed motionless. " _ **Who were once our brothers."**_

Suddenly fires engulfs the group as a incredible battle unfolds before them. Bolts of blue, orange, red and purple light flying all through the air as explosions rocked the metal surface. They all caught sight of a strange looking jet with a red and blue color scheme screaming through the air as it banked around a building towards a group of robots. Some looked the same, while one significantly stood out. He was mostly yellow and quite small compared to the others. His large blue eyes with red highlights making him a break in the dark colors. His hand movements clearly showing him giving orders.

As the jet got closer, the sounds of snapping metal made them look down to a literally self building bridge as a large red and blue vehicle race down the constructing path. Kicking into boost as its two smoke stacks lite up in a blaze of fire as the vehicle accelerated, the jet fired off two missiles. Near the end of the bridge the truck jumped into the air and did something no one saw coming.

Its red cab splitting apart as two arms sprung out from its sides. Its front wheels merging through its torso on to its back as the front of the vehicle became a chest. The blue portion of the unit turned completely around as two legs formed. In one swift move the new robot back hands one missile into a building before grabbing the other. The contact causing it to blast him backwards. They watched in pure amazement as the bot fell to the ground, sliding some distance on it's chest with a trail of sparks before casually correcting himself. The yellow bot coming to his side as he stood his full height.

" _ **Our tragic war has ravaged Cybertron."**_

The view then turns, to a horrific sight; A battlefield, Spanning as far as the eye could see, with literal mountains of bodies of both kind of robots that were clearly dead. Behind debris and fallen comrades, bots still alive firing various weapons at their enemy. The jet from before flying over dropping bombs easily killing 13 soldiers in one blast as it continued on.

" _ **It is a necessary war**_ ," A new voice spoke. To the legendaries, this one didn't sound calm and bright like what Optimus's was. This was darker, more stern and commanding than anything else. The jet flies close to another mountain of bodies, it's body too changing it's form as a head, arms and legs came to be. But the real eye catcher was the even bigger, more monstrous robot, that stood taller than any of them. His body covered in jagged, mix parts of gray, red and black with a evil purple glow from his body. On his right arm a massive cannon was held in the air, bursts of purple energy decimating Autobots as they became piles of metal. In his other hand was a red version robot that they could assume as a Autobot, had both sides had symbols and this robot had the same one as Prime. Lifting him in the air, the giant mech clenched his hand. Despite the bot's attempt to stop the titan, the robot crushed the poor soldier's head into nothing but scrap parts. Vausally turning his head and let the bits drop with little amusement. " _ **To return us to glory**_."

Optimus slowly rose up. Looking directly at Megatron with the pure power behind his eyes that give him the right to bear the title of Prime, ** _"The Autobots will never sacrifice freedom_**." He holds his right hand out. A small pole forming in his palm as it quickly grew into a massive 20 foot staff with a giant glowing orange axe. Charging forward with other Autobots he took the lead, slicing apart any Decepticon in his path as he twirled it around to cut down another. One trying to shoot at him only gets one shot in before being vertically cut into two as Optimus ran by.

Just then, Megatron uses an equally massive mace with purple spikes to destroy another Autobot. " _ **The Decepticons will bring this world to order!"**_

But before he could attack, a bright flash catches both the fighting robots and the Legendaries as they all looked up to the sky. Something that startled them was a gigantic fireball falling from the sky at unimaginable speed. The yellow bot from before stopping dead in his tracks, along with many others, to watch the impact upon their home. The legendaries at first that it was a massive meteor. Some going to saw that with a world so large ot could of even been.a moon.

" _ **Our defeat would mean the end of everything."**_

It took them a moment to truly realize it, but they didn't see it happen so fast. The scene had changed before them; now with all 50+ of them standing on the side of the battlefield as if spectators at a tournament. The large gray Decepticon leader approached the wall of fire just as a massive claw grabbed the edge of the crater. And from the fire came a ungodly level growl. One that pushed its way through the fire to show itself the definition of a titan. It was _huge._ It was something that no one, not even Arceus, could think could exist that size. But despite the roar or even its presence, the bot only smirked and turned back to the battlefield with his army swarming to his sides.

" _ **My victory will mark a brilliant new beginning!"**_

Just as those words reached their ears, Optimus came running up the hill. Seeing the massive horde of Decepticons he doesn't show any fear what so ever as he stood firm with his axe in hand. Immediately other Autobots came running up to join their leader. The Legendaries knew this wouldn't end well of the latter faction. With a force the size of a mountain against them it was useless.

" _ **One shall stand**_." The feeling of firmness in the Prime's voice penetrated the air. Just then something came from the shadows of the destroyed city. It was another titan, equally as big. But this one was considerably different. It was a much more orange color compared to the monster's black and purple. A massive red face dawning on its chest shining a bright red. Instead of a reptilian face its head was like in a helmet with a orange mask. All over its body where mini-gun turrets, they could tell from seeing similar human looking designs. But one big note was its hands; one was a giant 4 piece claw while the other was like a giant spike.

As it got closer, the claw began to quickly spin up in a ball of energy. All 4 claws soon coming together in the center of the energy as the contact point glowed. Ahead of the Autobot army a line of Decepticons charged forward, hoping to get the upper hand. But once the giant's claw was in aim, it fired. A giant red beam of energy cutting across the land, immediately decimating every Decepticon in its path to nothingness. And through the smoke afterwards came a war cry.

Optimus, axe raised high, charging forward with his Autobots firing their weapons at the Decepticons. The leader himself charging ahead of his own army heading straight at Prime with his mace. " _ **One shall fall!"**_

But as the two armies closed the gap, the crashed giant suddenly rose to its feet as two units on its shoulders, easily the size of 6 story apartment buildings, popped up and turned forward. It's own jaw dropping down as beams of purple energy quickly formed and launched at the battle. From their position, the Legendaries watched as the outline of Optimus and the Decepticon were darkened out as the blast perfectly illuminated behind them. Just as the reached each other, Optimus suddenly jumps up twisting his axe around to slam it on the robot. But the same robot did the same move, jumping up at Prime as both simultaneously swing at their enemy in a clash of sparks.

The light it triggered caused everyone to look away. Even Arceus herself turned her gaze. Soon it dissipated, and the pokemon found themselves drifting back in space. Moving away from the planet as explosions dotted the land like stars in the night. Even then they saw the planet as a whole. It's more revealed parts looking like the innards of a machine with a unbelievable chunk of the metal world look like a massive explosion had ripped it apart. Ruining its perfect spherical shape.

And now it even seemed different.

"Something is wrong." Lugia said looking over the planet. The world had a much more rustic look to it now. Large swaths of orange filling the inner layers as there stood now fully taking in the design of the world they just saw.

" _ **Cybertron,"**_ Optimus's voice spoke out again, only now ot actually sounded a little more aged. " _ **The home world that we Autobots have strived to protect from the Decepticons, can no longer sustain us."**_

" _I can tell why_." Giratina whispered out loud. Even others had to agree. Like any war they've seen, even been part of, the battle zone would be reduced to an uninhabitable wasteland for years. Seeing the fight before them only drove the fact that any race has the capability to cause complete and utter destruction.

" _ **Eons of civil war has caused the greatest of casualties, our planet's very core, has shut down. Halting its production of life giving Energon."**_

If they were drinking water right now, each and every one of them would of done a spit take so great, it would put Noah's flood to shame. Those two points had just made them quickly rethink about these beings. Legendaries lived for millions of years. Some fairly recent to others until the very dawn of time. They've seen conflicts of all kinds come and go. Some lasting generations before settling it out or just ending each other. But for a race like these robots, Autobots and Decepticons, to wage a _civil war_ for eons was truly a mind boggling thought. So much so that it got so bad it actually killed their home from within.

This brought to attention a startling fact; they have the leader of a warring faction right now laying on the floor nearly dead from falling out of orbit. If others were to follow, not even Dialga, who could jump into the future to see, wouldn't know what could happen if the war was sparked here.

The view slowly faded into a new war zone. Dozens of guns and explosives going off as giant towers fell like dominos. Just then, a massive object, a ship from the design and blue flames coming from the back, flew from behind the skyscrapers into the air. " ** _Most of us have abandoned our home. In hopes of finding a new life among the stars_**."

In what could be like randomly seeing Arceus in the woods, Optimus Prime, in a completely different body from moments ago, the same form that was now a damaged heep in the Hall of Origins, stood defiantly over a collapsed building. His gaze shifting from looking in their direction, most likely another part of the battle to him, slowly turned his head to the fight. They soon came to a view of his backside where for the first time they saw his right hand and forarm completely replaced by a gun easily bigger than Arceus is tall.

" _ **I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. We do not know how many of our brothers have escaped Megatron's blockade. But I can only be current of this; just one transport remains."**_

The battle before him soon fades like a mirage in the desert, as a _giant_ orange-gold ship stood before them all.

And neither side was alone.

Other robots started walking past them to join Optimus. Some coming from the sky, others by ground in vehicle form or on foot. Some transforming as their bodies were mostly dark save for the symbol that was both on the ship, Optimus and every other robot there.

They had very little time to react however, has the same bright light from before shined from around the ship engulfing everything. Some even hearing a slight buzzing in their ears as the settings slowly shifted back into a familiar sight of the Halls. Once getting their senses back again, everyone turned back to the body of the alien robot. The leaks and sparking both stopped as it laid still. The offset to this, its entire chest was wide open in 4 different pieces. Hovering above it was a bright blue orb with a golden housing and two gray handles looping around both sides as it turned upward, zoomed back into the chest cavity, and letting the parts close up over it. Effectively ending the light and leaving the air with a heavy stillness.

No one spoke anything.

No one made an attempt to. They had a lot to say on their minds but couldn't form the words for it. All they did was stare at the sleeping titan before them.

They didn't know if to hate him for coming here. Possibly leading a way for the enemy to follow. Be inspired by him, as his words and actions briefly seen alone seemed to be enough for them to know why he was the leader. Or fear him, as what forces he could bring upon their own world was something that, while they believe they could handle, would have a hard time with. For him to being almost dead and have enough power to transport all of them out of the hall into a subspace and see history of an alien war meant that there was a lot more to know about this robot.

Only question left was, what now?

After seeing, hearing, even for the more psychic types, _feeling_ it, they didn't know what to do. Leave him here, let him rest and heal so that later they could question him themselves. Or to send him away in hopes that this doesn't lead to war. Everyone was stuck on those two choices.

All except one. "Let him stay." Mewtwo firmly stated, shocking many. Those who were shocked was passed surprise as they thought of him as the one to outright deny keeping him here.

"From what we have seen he has fought for a noble cause. And for a being to fight for eons and not have rest would be a war crime in of itself." His words seemed to juggle their minds abit. Truth was, he was one of the pokemon present who felt the vision more than the others. He felt pain, misery, fear, and pure evil on a level that for his entire life nothing had made him actually fearful of something when he saw the one gray robot. Now known as everyone by the name of Megatron.

Arceus couldn't agree any less. She felt actual sadness and hurt for the alien. And being the god she was, would grant him the peace he needed. "Anyone who aposess keeping him here?" she scanned the crowd. Looking, daring even, for one hand, wing, paw, claw or appendage to vote against it. When no one did she asked the next question. "All in favour?"

Immediately everyone raised up. "Then it is settled. Optimus Prime shall remain here for the time being. Let us let him recover and hope to find out more." With agreeing nods everyone started flickering away back to their places. Eventually leaving the 4 pokemon and one robot left.

"Mother," Giratina spoke with concern. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Arceus didn't speak. Her son's words registering in her mind but briefly ignores them. Focusing her aura into an orb above her head, the massive metal body of Optimus Prime was slowly covered by a golden light as in the literal light of God, his nearly 15 ton body moving as if it was a feather lifted off the ground. Reaching 12 feet in the air as his arms and legs spread out just slightly as if he was floating on top of water.

Once the action was done, Arceus finally addressed the question, "I am not 100 percent curtain of my answer. But what we have just been shown, and even what surprised me, and by extent, you 3, was that of Mewtwo himself speaking about him in a positive way. Something to cause even his anger to change shows that the being before us, even though he has shown to take the blood of others, is as pure as only one of us."

She waited for a response to her response. Not having to look back at the faces of the three that read complete understanding. In three flashes of silver, yellow, and black, Arceus felt the three siblings teleport out of the hall to their respective domains. Once giving the realm a whole sweep to make sure no one else was around, she turned towards the right branching hallway and gently floated off the ground just mere inches as both her and the alien hovered calmly to the door. Said door was nearly the width of a 4 car garage and nearly reaching 40 feet tall. But upon sensing her presence, they effortlessly swung open to allow passage.

She was taking him to one of the vast spare bedrooms that the never ending realm created, one big enough to room him until he could recover. One strange thought was would he feel it? These beds to those who never once stepped in this world would describe them as Cloud 9 from Heaven. But he was all metal and the god highly doubted his body was that sensitive to a touch like that. But after what she saw, she just knew there was more than meets the eye to this.

* * *

AN: The whole narrating part was due to the Matrix interacting directly with Prime's own form. So Megatron speaking was heard because the Matrix was linked to the core, which was linked to the Allspark which is linked to everything.

I'm working through events in each game to be like a flashback point for them to get a sense of what has happened and allow Prime to then later tell it in his own form. And as said this will be broken up into different overlapping parts that go through the different Transformers Generations.

The height I got for Prime is based on a fan made height chart. So its not exact but acceptable. The chart had put FOC OP at a height of 10 meters/32 feet. Almost on par with beast hunters Optimus 2.0. So you can imagine there will ge a lot of surprises when he stands up.

On a side note: This takes place 100+ years ahead of the Anime. As a side note I have _never_ played the games or even watched the show. So all of this, like my old FNaF stories, are purely based on information I've figured out over time and inspiration from what other fics people have written.

On another side note, I might incorporate a chunk of an OC Universe I once made (long since changed) to build up the story.


	3. Prologue: The Falling Warlord

~Prologue~

Chapter III: The Fallen Warlord

* * *

A bit small compared to the first two. Oh well, its a big story

* * *

" _For every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite." A noble voice spoke with light in its tone_

" _For every matter, an antimatter" Another voice spoke. But with a darker light hidden within._

 _Cybertron, a metallic world once full of life, peace, justice, freedom. Soon was consumed by a torrent of fire that came to be corruption among the masses. Citizens forced into groups that defied them as the slaves to those of being called Gods. Many have tried to return to the peace, only for it to fall short of succeeding or to be absorbed into the fire._

 _But yet, from a desolate mining operation to the pits that tested the true strength of those who want to prove their metal, arises a figure among the masses. A ex-miner turned gladiator, Megatronus._

 _A mech who just a pinch full could compare to in strength, to pure power, Megatronus was a force to be reckoned with. But within this brute force dressed in gray armor, something to change the cybertronian way of life was brewing. Speaking the words of truth, of change, of freedom for all on this world; a vision that he believed would remove the corruption for society and return the planet to the Golden Age._

 _Gathering loyal followers, having some of the most respected mechs of the land, his vision rapidly turned revolutionary reached every corner. Yelling it out, demanding change. Two of these followers, Soundwave, the greatest communication officer on the face of Cybertron. And Orion Pax, a young data clerk from the grand city of Iacon who, like Megatronus, was worried about the high level of corruption. Together, these three forged the path for a united race, removing the cassette system that made so many suffer._

 _But one day, on what at the time would be the date of Earth's Independence Day, Megatronus in the accompany of Orion, stood before 113th Cybertron Council of Elders proclaiming his vision. Speaking the words voiced by thousands to millions of their kind. Orion stood there, amazed and mesmerized by the words the one he called brother._

 _But in his words, in those pure blue eyes, something not so pure was making itself known. His words becoming demanding, raging, lust. Telling his right to over through the old guard with force and demanding the highest rank in society; the title of Prime._

 _This startled the Elders, the blue in his eyes glazing over with a pure red coloration. Before anything else could happen, Orion spoke up on behalf of his friend._

 _His words were ones from the spark, from one who cared deeply for those around him. The mind ands sparks of the council were moved by his speech. Something that he came up right then and there. When he finished, there was a wave of chatter and whispers. The head councilmen stood from his seat, telling both Orion and Megatronus that their words held meaning. But when he faced Orion himself, he told him he saw greatness within his spark. One truly worthy of being a Prime._

 _Orion, while amazed by such a statement, told the council be was not the one worthy of such title. Megatronus on the other hand, was filled with rage on a unbelievable level. Both towards the council and Orion. His friend, one he would call brother, had taken what he wanted for so long. Stealing his chance to return the planet to glory._

 _In a fit of blind fury, Megatronus engaged his blade from underneath his arm cannon, and slashed at Orion. Intending to take his head off, Pax dodged the attack meant for his neck. But failed when the blade came across his faceplate. Energon and sparks flying from him as he fell to the ground. Cupping his now missing lower jaw as some of the guards ran forward to aid him. Looking up at his friend in horror of why he did it. But Megatronus didn't show sadness, concern, regret._

 _His face only held a satisfying smirk as he turned and left without uttering another word to his fallen brother._

 _The time that followed saw Cybertron to become something no one saw coming. Seeing whole cities go up in flames as a army of bots stormed the streets. Gun fire, energon, and fallen bodies all consumed across the world fell to the growing might of the group known as the Decepticons. No longer Megatronus,_ _ **Megatron**_ _stood at the front of this new war as in swipes of his sword or blasts from his cannon his foes were torn apart. Demanding all to join him or perish under his foot._

 _With such a threat over taking Cybertron, the forces of the Autobots united to combat this threat. After first by the great Sentinel Prime, who from the start underestimated Megatron's force, resulting in his demise. Then came Zeta Prime, who, while holding his ground, fell to both his pride and Megatron's hand in defense of protecting the Omega Key. The object to access Cybertron's very core. With his victory approaching he soon came across an even greater source of power to wipe out the Autobots forever._

 _Dark Energon._

 _At first guarded by the air commander Starscream, Megatron saw that this power under his control and the Core linked with it,he would command Cybertron itself._

 _But there was one thing he didn't count on. The rise of a new leader, one that every Autobot seemed to hold their torch up to him, Optimus Prime._

 _And so, for hundreds to thousands of years, both leaders battled it out, spilling their and their army's blood across the surface of their dying world. Up until the very moment when the Autobots fled Cybertron aboard the Ark. But Megatron wasn't just gonna let them leave. He wouldn't let his enemy escape him so easily. Branding his own ship from his fallen tool's body, the once great Trypticon, the Nemesis was born and launched and chased down the Autobots to the space bridge._

 _He charged headlong once the tow cables were locked on the ship. Slicing down ever 'bot he saw. All to lead Prime straight to him. It worked, and they did battle. Moving from room to room trading blows until they landed on the rear engines. Now with swords drawn he was about to best his foe, ripping the cannon off a drop ship to finish him off. But the Autobot scout Bumblebee ran in front of him and took the blast. Merely knocking into the Prime as he fell. Megatron was a bit happy, he had met the very same scout before and ripped his vocals out of his throat and now might as well snuffed out his spark. And he cursed to the creator of the nuisance that once again robbed him of winning this war._

 _Figuring it would be now to strike, he brought forth his sword to finish the grieving leader. He didn't expect such a sudden surge in strength from the records clerk that lead to a great battle on the haul of the ship. This, this was the challenge he had always dreamt of. Their blades locked in the deciding match that would determine who won this war._

 _And he did it. He heard over the wind, portal and fighting; Optimus's cry of pain when he sent his sword through his back and out his chest. Sending sparks and energon of his most hated opponent._

 _But then it hit._

 _They were both knocked to the ground. Megatron, realizing what was happening, tried to get away, he would not let it end like this. He handed onto the haul tightly; seeing Prime do the same. He just won't die. He threw a punch, hoping to knock the Autobot leader off. It worked to some extent so he prepared to try again. Abruptly being kicked and losing his grip. He dug his hand into the metal, stopping himself from being taken instead. He started crawling back to Optimus, legs dangling in the air as he reached out to grab him. But one large jolt made him lose his grip and become airborne. He barely saw Optimus Prime lose his grip too as they both were thrown into the black void of the unstable space bridge._

 _And now, like any other rock or junk ejected into space, the Warlord of Cybertron, the Mighty Leader of the Decepticons, the Master of Dark Energon, drifted in the endless vacuum devoid of life._

 _His optics, still open in shock, now without the evil red glare they once held. Only with a outline of purple did they seem to still sword gashes littered his spiked chest as the purple energy that flowed over his body was snuffed out. Even his signature arm cannon was absent from its place. Leaving his right arm only a stump to the elbow joint. His gray and red colors now a wide range of rust from different elements hitting him as he drifted to some random point he couldn't change from._

 _Only a slight hit could change his path and possible fate. But he wasn't dead. Oh no, far from it. Unlike the other who had endured this very torture of time, his spark still beat within him. The dark energon crystal at his very core surrounding it gave off a tiny glow._

 _Then that glow got a bit brighter. And brighter. Gradually out shining his own spark. The glow, like a rolling fog bank from the sea, flooded into every speck of Megatron's body. Seeping out from any opening there it quickly started spilling out. Not floating away or dissipating, just staying within the tiniest distance from Megatron. Now engulfed within a bright purple and white fire, the titan's body stopped its uncontrolled momentum. Slowly both arms came to his legs as his legs closed together. Turning like a compass pointing North it began moving again. This time to what force was calling._

 _The force that was calling for its own blood._

* * *

But from what many couldn't see, Megatron was far from dead. For as his spark refused to join the Allspark along with those he fought with and those he slaughtered.

No, it was the Dark Energon that still flowed through his veins. With its host a parasite would survive, without it, it would die. But the dark substance that powered the cybertronian was anything but a parasite. It was part of his very existence now. For the years since he became on with it, his blood could be considered the most unknown form of its kind.

That's where he got his power. It gave him a new level of strenght he never had before in the war.

But now there was no war, no gun fire, no bodies falling or exploding in their own parts and blood. Just empty space. Megatron knew he was far from his forces. Liie Optimus he knew if he himself surived the portal collaspe then so did Prime. He remembered clearly seeing his enemy's optics before a bright white flash separated them. It infuriated him; he just wouldn't die. And as so long he didn't, neither did the Decepticon leader.

To preserve his mind and strenght, he had forced himself in a heavy stasis lock. Now stuck in his own head as he watched a section 9f Cybertron become engulfed in smoke. He stood at the top of a grand stair case, both sword and cannon tearing down whole squads of autobots that vanish into dust before reappearing somewhere else.

Then he felt it. The Dark Energon inside him pulse with great force. If he could move his body he would be like a 40 year old hunched over with chest pain. And the burning. The fire that surrounded him seemed to die down and yet become more intense by the moment.

"What is happening?!" Megatron shouted in his head. Trying to force his surroundings to change.

" _ **Megatron...**_ " a deep voice spoke from around him. Making the warlord to look in every direction he thought the voice came from

"How goes there!? Show yourself!" He drew his blade from under his cannon. He had forgotten about trying to keep the landscape together. Now sleemingly floating in empty space.

 _ **"Megatron..."**_ the voice called out. Only this time like it was closer.

And Megatron was beginning to have his patience evaporated. "I _**DEMAND** **YOU**_ TO SHOW YOURSELF!"

He didn't get a reply. Only his voice echoing in the vastness of his mind.

* * *

And thus Megatron is here. Like Optimus he will be going through a lot in the terms of design and personality. Right now he is in a heavily damaged form of his Fall of Cybertron body. Like in the G1 Continuity IDW Comics he will be going through several variations of himself.

I'm mostly going off of, again, the Aligned Continuity Origins for Megatron _but_ combining it with the even further origins of the IDW version that had him as a miner.

Optimus/Orion here is in what Transformers Prime showed but I added in the attack part as a way to give a reason why Optimus always has a mouth plate.

EDIT: So I decided to make Megatron's introduction a bit longet for the sake of it. And I'm bringing in another character who will be explained more in next chapter.


	4. Prologue: The Falling Gods

~Prologue~

Chapter IV: The Fallen Gods

* * *

 _At the very beginning, before there was Gods who created universes, time, space and so on, there was- The One._

 _Known by few and many as the Source and the very sentient core of the universe, is an extradimensional entity from before time, in whom Order and Chaos existed in perfect harmony. Legend tells of it being the very core of the Multiverse; governing the balance._

 _Then came the Big Bang._

 _A event that made the entity curious about this new realm set out to explore such a vast place. But with such a massive orientation of realms, he settled himself into the very center. Slicing chunks of his very self smaller than the quantum level, theses pieces gave birth to many Creation Gods within the Omniverse. A realm encompassing all multiverses of every kind. The Owniversal Matrix, the Mount Olympus of the Owniverse, a world where when the era of the gods comes shall be their resting place._

 _But as The One made theses beings to forge other realms into unique forms, it still had much to see. With its great power, the entity created its first true counterpart. One that would travel the realities of its own multiverse- Unicron._

 _But it didn't stop there, splitting the titan literally in two, a new being was formed. A twin brother that would make both become the embodiments of Order and Chaos- Primus._

 _Together, the brothers journeyed through the many singularities, keeping the balance in perfect harmony as one would represent one side to counter the other. Their deeds as brothers gave rise to many lives. The creation of multiversal gods, that from their creation from the one made by The One themself, gave birth to countless realms. Some more light and some more dark than others. All to keep each other together in the cosmic web._

 _Primus, a singularity that existed in all realities, was deemed as the Lord of the Light, as his power was one that result in the creation of lot. But where Primus existed in all, Unicron did not. As a single being, having to move from one reality to another, symbolized the very basic concept -good and evil- that stabilized the universe._

 _As time went on however, Unicron began to grow increasingly upset by his brother Primus. As the twin brother knew Unicron was a corrupt being that posed a great threat to creation itself. Confronting his brother, the two were suddenly engaged in a great battle that overtook all of their existence. The balance of power itself shifting between the two far beyond any being to count, the two fought with the obvious realization that both were equally matched. In a bold move to end this conflict, summoning all his power, Primus locked Unicron in a planetary asteroid to become his prison. But in doing so, forced Primus himself to have the same fate._

 _Unicron was sent adrift in space, but was far from defeated. Over time, matter slowly accumulated over his sleeping form as his very power seeped into every atom that surrounded him. Taking control of the prison that now became his vessel, he reshaped the world he made into a new form. One that under his very thought gave birth to the new form of chaos. A living metal planet, as big as Saturn, now floating through the stars devouring whole planets in moments with unbeatable power. Reshaping his form further, he took on a bipedal mode that in his might, used destroyed planets as a throne and moons as mere playthings._

 _Like his brother, Primus began to reshape his prison into what by many would become the home planet of all things cybertronian- Cybertron itself. Becoming its very core, the Lord of the Light did not follow his brother in the great transformation. Instead, conjuring pieces of his very essence, did Primus create the first beings to walk upon the face of this new world and be the first of his children for those to come._

 _The Thirteen Original Transformers. The Primes._

 _Prima; the first Transformer,_ _the leader of the Thirteen, a warrior of light. Vector Prime; The master of time and space. Alpha Trion; holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present, and future of Cybertron in his role as record keeper of the Primes. Solus Prime; The master artificer and creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. Micronus Prime; The conscience of the Thirteen, and the first Mini-con able to link up with and enhance the power of his siblings. Alchemist Prime; Student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further and deeper than anyone, in both material and spiritual senses. Co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion. Nexus Prime; the first and greatest combiner, granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms. Onyx Prime; The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife through his three-faces. Amalgamous Prime; The joker of the Thirteen and the first Shifter, unpredictable and easy going and was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation. Quintus Prime; A daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist: his artifact was of which gave him the ability to create life. Liege Maximo; The manipulator. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded weapon, his skill in his ability to talk others into his way of thinking, Megatronous; The warrior of darkness, Prima's opposite number, whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. And The Arisen; The mediator of the Primes, who united the Thirteen by being the first among them to raise an arm in greeting._

 _With these 13 beings guided by his power, Primus and the Thirteen overwhelmed Unicron that resulted in a battle that rocked the cosmos. Vanquishing him into the deepest regions of space as his presence would maintain the balance without the threat of fearing his return. The race of the Transformers, from thirteen colonies led by the Primes, for millions of years grew the race of robotic organisms through the stars in prosperity and peace._

 _But like any era, it was bound to end._

 _The Primes all coming to what fate brought upon them; some falling to the hands of death, others disappearing without any sign of life left behind, or to become new as a whole and be one with the growing community._

 _For millions of years, Cybertron was at the center of it all. The Great Cataclysm, erasing what was once the mighty Predacons to give rise of modern civilization. Cities sprouting all over with its billions of children born from the where the great Solus Prime lost her life, The Well of Allsparks. Everything powered by Primus's life giving blood Energon, the world grew to what shall be its Golden Age. (Literally)_

 _But in this light of peace, corruption was close behind. With energon running low, the lust for power growing, many turned to those who would shine the light upon them and guide them. The line of Primes did such thing, or so many had hoped. Each Prime that followed showed to only be of the light to fall to the corruption that meant to face. Soon fights broke out, Cybertron was divided among the masses, and the end of the golden age came._

 _Then The Great War took hold of the entire universe._

Primus, the creator god of all Transformers, was silent.

Deep beneath the many metal and rocky layers that comprised Cybertron, in the very center of the giant planet, the place where new sparks would flow up to the Well of Allsparks, where the live blood and fuel for all would be produced, the massive earth sized core sat darkened. Its activity of 'life' had long been snuffed out by the corrupted powers of Dark Energon that weakened it beyond stability. It knew it couldn't survive; it could repair itself but in a process that would take millions of years to do.

When it was still alive, it was greeted by a young transformer who Primus knew long ago would appear before him. Orion Pax, or now by his true, real name, Optimus Prime, stood before him. He knew that the line of Primes had failed. But now, standing before the dying core, was a Prime reborn into a time that called upon his wisdom, bravery and strength. He knew that the bot before him was worthy to be called a true Prime. And thus, gave him the great power and part of his spark to the mech in to form of the Matrix of Leadership.

But the aching god knew it was nearing its end. Telling Optimus of its pain, that it could only survive was to shut down and repair itself would leave the world around it dead of life. And taking its worlds by heart, Optimus began the evacuation of their home world.

Primus could feel it. The bodies piling up, massive starships blasting off into space to find a new home. It ached his spark further to see his children suffer in such a way. To leave a place they rarely left to survive. And when the last Autobot ship carrying his spark fragment went through the closing portal, Cybertron went dark.

But that was 4 million years ago.

Since Day 1 it was drawing in all power it could to fix itself. But unlike his brother Unicron, Primus' counterparts had suffered the same fate and now tried doing the same. It was right, it had taken millions of years to remotely get a footing in fighting back the corruption for it to flicker even a slimmer of life.

And in the core of Cybertron, life was returning.

In the very same place that Megatron stood in fusing Dark Energon with the metal world, in the same place where Optimus Prime was giving his birthright to be a true Prime, a shining blue light began filling the vast space as pillars and cables all around it slowly began to glow majestic electric blue. Like a computer turning on in a dusty old bunker, the beating spark of Primus, while very, very small, glowed brightly in the dark room.

The Lord of the Light himself, if he was a normal bot sleeping on a berth, would of now been slowly opening his eyes for the first time after a long, deep sleep. The god first did one thing; search the many places of its outer shell to find if anyone would of survived. But when it did scan, it found nothing. Truly, the definition of the word nothing was as blunt as it could be. There was no sign of life, from what he once felt was stasis locked soldiers waiting for their brothers to return to those who stayed behind to fight to even the tiniest of scraplets. Nothing was found.

This greatly startled Primus. He knew his children was alive somewhere in the stars. Either hiding, exploring, fighting, searching or actually live a calm life; he knew they had to be. And he knew where they would be, most likely with whom.

Optimus Prime.

The god knew that many cybertronians, Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral or other would be near the bot that carried his spark. It was a symbol for all that Cybertron still existed was alive.

But he couldn't find it.

He couldn't see it's light, hear it beating, or feel its power _anywhere_. It's almost if the light held the wisdom of all before had been truly snuffed out by the darkness. For the first time in his existence, Primus began to become fearful. If the Matrix was no more, than the light that protected so many was no more as well. Everything that the light held would become one with darkness. He just couldn't allow it.

Drawing back in all of his power, enough to put the power of black holes to shame but in his comparison enough power to just out rank a AAA battery, the blue light converging inside burst out from its shell. Anyone present would be blinded to a point their eyes would be dust. Those far away would feel the planet shake with such power that it collided with another world.

And from the large hole that made up the Well of Allsparks, a tower of pure energy erupted like a geyser." _ **Arise my fallen children.**_ " His voice called out to the vast reaches of the planet. All over the land where bodies of Cybertron's citizens lied deactivated and oxidized.

" _ **For it is time that we must become all become one with the world we have left behind.**_ "

In another void of space, passing between two red and blue stars ss the burst with massive world ending solar flares, a large metal world swiftly moved through the gap between.

The planet itself was a blueish color with its equator shifted into its body with a line of orange metal components. Circling itself by what would be hundreds of miles a large orange, spiked ring was connected via to bars jetting out from the equator. The back side of the ring glowing a light yellow was thrusters propelled the planetary object through space.

In his path was another metallic world.

One just like Cybertron in its glory days of peace on a Neptune sized planet. But unlike the cybertronians of present times, these people were prospering. Activity all over the planet in perfect harmony as sparklings ran about playing and laughing. Mechs and Femmes either watching nearby, chatting or just going about their daily lives. Unaware of the looming threat.

In another part of the planet in a research laboratory, one bot was carefully pouring the contents of a beaker into a test tube as two others came into the room. Exchanging no words as he took the tray of liquids they had brought in as he set them on a table. But as his hands left the tray, the glass and liquids started to vibrate as if been mixed. They soon began shaking in place as all three bots realized everything in the room, even the room itself, was shaking.

Outside the room and building mass panic was becoming like a plague as a monstrous fire cloud began coming closer to the planet (think Independence Day style fire cloud) started to consume the sky.

Then in a flash of yellow light and a roar unlike anything anyone heard before, two massive horns smashed down from the clouds into the surface. The yellow light grows in intensity as more claw like parts started opening apart from the forward face of the planet. In the blink of an eye everything started to be ripped off from where it was and pulled to the light. Towering skyscrapers, highways, the people, nothing was able to fight back the massive gravitational pull that tore them from their home into the giant's mouth. Those not yet caught in the beam quickly fled in all directions. Desperately trying to save themselves from the attack. Another jolt rocks the planet; the two horns have now sunk even further into the world as half the sphere was now but cookie crumbs. On the back side of the planet, many ran to small ships to try and escape. Many quickly boarding and leaving behind massive groups at the pads pleading to get on.

But they didn't let them on.

Their engines lite to life as the pods flew into the disappearing sky. Those on the ground all turn to see the vortex grow closer as many prayed to the makers for mercy, huddled tightly together with their families for one final embrace before they all were ripped away and taken to oblivion. The escaping ships, despite breaking passed the atmosphere, were rapidly losing the tug of war battle between their engines and gravity as dozens of pods were flung out of control and swallowed up with the rest of the planet.

If one was timing it, in not even 10 minutes was a glorious world suddenly reduced back to space dust as the metal monster sailed by. Not acknowledging the destruction and death it just committed.

Unicron could care less about what had happened. If he could show it, he would be smirking at the feeling of chaos consuming all in his path. He could feel everything he devoured pass through his internal processing chambers to become his fuel. But no matter what planet, moon or asteroid he ate, he knew his power would only last for so long before he needs to feed again. Without his life blood, dark energon, to give him his true strength, he could easily be defeated by the one thing that could end him: The Matrix of Leadership.

The relic that held his brother Primus' most powerful energy, the same type of energy that could easily overwhelm and destroy him, was all that stood in his path from destroying Primus and the universe. He always felt it. For millions of years he felt it. The powerful light it gave in the dead of space just taunting him for the moment everything would change. But now it was weak. He could barely feel it. And this truly frightened him. For he no longer knew where his ultimate doom was, he could not know if it had become darkened, moved, or was coming right at him. Increasing his speed Unicron was determined to not let the latter of that happen. In his state not even the Matrix's full power would be needed to kill him. His power was all stripped away at his time of defeat by the hands of the Thirteen Primes.

His life blood and anti-spark, ripped from every ounce of his body and seemingly cast away into the far reaches of space. Scattered like dust to the wind. His hunger was the result of this; having to consume everything that held power just to make up for his lack of.

But sometime ago, millions of years in fact, he felt the familiar surge in power he was craving. A explosion of dark power suddenly opened to a new spark who it too called to. Unicron knew this being has a grasp on its power. But yet has to begun scratching the surface of its true power. For the thousands of years he felt it pulse with activity. Until one moment it seemed to fade away. The foolish mortal had most likely had perished from its power and had their spark extinguished.

But it wasn't. Far from it. Unicron could still feel it pulsing in the vast reaches of space. His blood preventing it from joining the Allspark as it kept its host alive. This pleased the chaos bringer, for it meant there was just a fraction of his lifeblood still in existence floating aimlessly through space. He called to it. Linked to every drop that flowed through their veins to come to him. Calling out to do his bidding. And it worked, despite having his current state of power quickly reduce, he felt the being began to be pulled towards him. It would be a long time before they could properly meet, and with a with a series of small thruster bursts from its side, the planet slowly drifted off its original course to now be directly in line with the one who held his blood within his veins. Determined to find out who his new instrument of destruction shall be.

* * *

Few facts:

One is a real Transformers character that even dates back to some of the Marvel made G1 comics.

2\. The Omniverse is a real term used in various ways that relates to all universes. As it is said, the Marvel and DC multiverses are 2 completely different realms that like planets, are in the same Omniverse/solar system together. With this I plan on doing more with the lore.

3\. There will be a few moments where Arceus and Primus, and even Optimus to The One will interact. How these will happen is for you to find out.

4\. I haven't seen or heard of a Transformers fic using The One so this is my take on the character. I'm including them because greatly reminds me of a old character I made before and I can easily build from this.

I will be jumping around when it comes to terminology. Like berth means bed and optic means eyes. This is part of the mixed Continuity with a key version, one with a very clear hint towards, with my own twist.

And with that, the Prologue is done. Next 'chapter' would be the official start of the main story. I will be posting intermissions throughout the story when I need a break to stop it. The first one will be a character list. But that will have to wait as this will be put on hold for some time to keep most of my focus on my other stories.

All Thirteen Primes are based on their IDW forms. Primus and Unicron are both based on these forms (picture) when spiritually speaking. (Like visiting someone's mind) And their robot/planet modes are based on the Transformers: The Ultimate Guide book. Unicron himself with also have a times his Transformers: Prime form.


	5. Intermission 1

Intermission 1

* * *

So here's a rundown of what's happening. This Intermission will pop up here and there throughout the story as a means of saying I'm taking a break from it and putting it on hiatus. This story in term of size is expected to be around 70 chapters. That's up in the levels of my Ghostbusters/Spyro crossover. So it will be a long time project. Speaking of Ghostbusters I do need to get back to my original crossover, as it is technically 15 chapters behind where it should be right now, and my Origins Story that is almost halfway done. (And then there's the other 42 Ghostbusters projects.) And Caretaker; which is a bit closer to being done. So most likely once that's complete this story will kick back up.

Now onto the story itself, the beginning part mostly focuses on the broad range of events; Optimus in his current state is so bad that if he took a step his entire foot would cave into his leg, Megatron is about 75% dead in space, and Primus and Unicron are waking up in the fact of the current situation. Prime will be with the Legendaries for the most part until Megatron shows up, in which it will move down to Earth.

As said its 110 years in the future, so main Pokemon characters like Ash and them are long dead. BUT, with how the Transformers franchise is, I will be using the human characters from them. Mostly from the Movies and Prime. (Human characters from the Unicron Trilogy is debatable since they would match this style better. Problem is I don't know much about them to use them.) They will play in part of the human factor to help Optimus in the human world. Think Iron Giant type of way.

After some time then more TF characters will appear. A mixed batch will come in a TF Prime style followed by a G1 style introduction. From the list below you can see who will be on which side.

Now as for the matter of Optimus Prime himself, as seen in the list, he will go through most of his incarnations. But his main form that he will mostly retain is his Fall of Cybertron body. His G1 skin from the game would be just that, a disguise to blend in. (Kinda like how he can change his colors in RID 2015) For things like his Age of Extinction body or body upgrades, they will be more like a suit of armour over top of him, so they're not his real body, that correspond with his trailer. (Even in his FoC form he will have on.) His Cybertronian Prime and TF Prime forms will be him taking on a new form as the Beast Hunters version would be like a powered up version. Orion Pax and his WfC modes would lead back into his FoC form.

As explained above and listed below, most characters are in their Cybertron forms until they come to Earth to take on their other listed incarnations. Some being upgraded into them while others on the brink of death having to get a new body. I have looked around for Cybertron/Prime forms for most characters as their first 'Earth Modes'. Characters listed with (Universe) can be found when looking up Transformers: Universe concept art.

Autobots:

All of those who will be on the good guys side (Spoilers) along with what incarnations they will be.

Optimus Prime (FoC, G1 FoC, WfC, Prime, AoE, Beast Hunters, Orion, Lio Convoy, )

Optimus Primal (Prime Mode)

Optimus Minor (To be explained later)

Bumblebee (FoC, Prime, IDW Gold Bug, Bay)

Ratchet (FoC, Prime/Universe, Bay)

Hotrod (IDW)

Ultra Magnus (WfC, Bay (fan art), Prime)

Grimlock (FoC, AoE)

Slug (FoC, AoE)

Snarl (FoC, AoE)

Swoop (FoC, AoE)

Strafe (AoE)

Sludge (FoC)

Slash (AoE)

The Thirteen/Arisen (Prime/IDW)

Sentinel Prime (Prime, Bay)

Rodimus Prime (IDW)

Zeta Prime (WfC)

Nova Prime (IDW)

Vector Prime (Unicron)

Solus Prime (Aligned)

Prima/Alpha Prime (Aligned)

Nexus Prime (IDW)

Liege Maximo (Aligned)

Alchemist Prime (Aligned)

Amalgamous Prime (Aligned)

Onyx Prime (Aligned)

Micronus Prime (Aligned)

Quintus Prime (Aligned)

Nominis Prime (IDW)

Primus

Alpha Trion (Aligned)

Ironhide (FoC, Prime/Universe, Bay)

Arcee (WfC, Prime)

Windblade (IDW)

Elita-1 (Fan Made TFP incarnation)

Bulkhead (Prime)

Jazz (FoC, Prime)

Sideswipe (FoC, Prime)

Wheeljack (Universe)

Warpath (FoC)

Silverbolt (FoC)

Jetfire (FoC)

Air Raid (FoC)

Roadbuster (DotM)

Drift (AoE)

Hound (FoC, AoE)

Crosshairs (AoE)

Cliffjumper (FoC, Prime)

Mirage (DotM, Prime)

Jolt (RotF)

Lead Foot (DotM)

Topspin (DotM)

Smokescreen (Prime)

Perceptor (FoC)

Omega Supreme (WfC)

Metroplex (FoC)

Scattershot (WfC)

The Combaticons (FoC)

Bruticus (FoC)

Shockwave (FoC, Prime)

Soundwave (FoC, Prime)

Stunticons (WfC)

Knock-Out (Prime)

Dreadwing (Prime)

Thundercracker (WfC)

Skywarp (WfC)

Prowl (Prime/Universe)

Front-Line (Universe)

Meltdown (Universe)

Catapult (Universe)

Doubletake (Universe)

Macro (Universe)

Ripraw (Universe)

Showdown (Universe)

Monsoon (Universe)

Triage (Universe)

Swagger (Universe)

Overclock (Universe)

Bombast (Universe)

Pitstop (Universe)

Cameo (Universe)

Heatwave (Rescue Bots/Prime)

Blades (Rescue Bots/Prime)

Chase (Rescue Bots/Prime)

Boulder (Rescue Bots/Prime)

Strongarm (RID 2015)

Blaster (IDW)

Sunstreaker (Prime, IDW)

Chroma (IDW)

Windblade (IDW)

Autobot Troopers (WtF, FoC, Universe)

* * *

Decepticons:

The bad guys of the story. Despite being less in characters they make up greatly in numbers.

Megatron (FoC, Various IDW, Prime, Beast Hunters, Knight, AoE Galvatron but not named so.)

Unicron (G1, Prime, UTFG)

Trypticon (WfC)

Constructicons (Bay)

Devastator (RotF)

Starscream (FoC, RID 2015)

Airachnid (Prime)

Black Airachnid (IDW)

Lockdown (AoE)

Bludgeon (IDW)

Quake (FoC)

Cyclonus (WfC)

Scourge (G1)

Makeshift (Prime)

Shadow Spark/Nemesis (Last Knight)

Barricade (Last Knight)

Duststorm (Universe)

Lugnut (IDW, Animated)

Acidstorm (IDW)

Conduit (Universe)

Deadheat (Universe)

Derail (Universe)

Astraea (Universe)

Flatline (Universe)

Mismatch (Universe)

Furebreaker (Universe)

Rampart (Universe)

Flamewar (Universe)

Wasp (Animated/ IDW)

Blitzwing (IDW)

Hardshell (FoC)

Sharpshot (FoC)

Kickback (FoC)

Astrotrain (IDW)

The Fallen (Aligned, Bay)

Deceptigod (IDW, you should really look this one up.)

Scorponok (IDW)

Bonecrusher (IDW)

Ramjet (IDW)

Predaking (Prime)

Slipstream (WfC)

Vehicons (WtC, AoE, Prime)

Terrorcons (Universe, Prime)

* * *

Humans:

The fleshies of the mix.

Jack Darby

Miko Nakadai

Raf Esquivel

June Darby

Sam Witwicky

Cade Yeager

Captain Lennox

Sari Sumdeck

There is a possibility for _**more**_ characters to join each side later on.


	6. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 5: A Rude Awakening

* * *

 **So here's the starting chapter of the story. I wrote this in the original mindset of wanting to do something other than slave over and get this idea out. With how the first few chapters are gonna be a cluster f##k in terms of timeline I might as well start now.**

' _ **Quote: This is just a random update. Unquote.'**_

 **P.s. Happy Halloween.**

* * *

 _It was dark._

 _Much like what most days on Cybertron were like. Without a sun to orbit, the metal world was a orphan planet that it's only light mostly came from the cities that covered its landscape._

 _In the grand city of Iacon, a place of peace, politics and history, the Hall of Records stood proudly in the midst of the bustling city. Deep inside its wall, in a study chamber nearly as talk and wide as a 16 story apartment building, dozens on dozens of screens lined the walls as information whizzed by. On a central lift that was slowly descending, a young mech, roughly 16 feet tall, stood at the controls as three monitors displayed data files he had selected._

 _Orion Pax loved his job._

 _He loved being secluded in a way that left just him and his reading to be alone. Data files, long enough to reach across the equator 5 times over, would take an average bot a deca-cycle to fully read. With how much he enjoyed and learned from it, Orion could read it in less than 4 megacycles and have a full report on it within 2. He just loved to be emerged into Cybertron's old tails. Of space exploration, the Knights of Cybertron, The Thirteen, great warriors over the eons fighting for others. He absorbed it like a turbo rat to energon._

 _But in a quick triple beep from his left hand screen showing a timer in yellow. His work day was now complete. Shifting his hand over the controls, he twisted a large dial to the left and pulled up. In a lurch the platform started slowly descending back to the ground floor. Orion calmly bookmarked his place in the dozen files he had currently and stored back any he already read or didn't get too. The platform continued on past the now blank screens as the storage area, that looked like a massive circular server unit, let out a soft blue glow from its ports as the door came into view._

 _Sinking all the way into the ground the sides folded out covering the floor as the control console folded up. Grabbing his data slate, Pax walked off the platform towards the door as within 12 feet, the 4 panels folded back to allow access to the halls._

 _The halls themselves were a sight to behold. They towered nearly 200 feet tall to the very top and wide enough to fit two high class transports through. All around assortments of others went out about their business. Drones flying high up to avoid hitting some if the taller bots on the head, other archivists like himself either chatting amongst themselves or focus on a data pad in their hands. On each side of the hall was two elevated skyways that allowed bots to use their vehicle modes to travel around in case they needed to get somewhere quickly. Turning to the left, he made sure to stay on the left side as he stepped up onto a small platform that he was accompanied by another bot._

" _Senator Shockwave?" he was surprised to see such an important figurehead present in the hall with being notified._

 _The mech turned to Orion with his blue optics and a smiled. The senator reminded Orion much of his brother, being that the mix of blue, red and white gave him a calm and collected look as his frame, from a clear view was a flyer, made him have a relegated look that many looked up to._

" _Greetings, Pax. Leaving from duty I see."_

 _Pax nodded and grinned, "Another successful day. But may I ask, what are you doing here?"_

" _I came by to ask Alpha Trion some information regarding the 'events' in Kaon. As I feel that city holds some kind of significant meaning that his underground blood ring is drawn to." Taking a moment both bots transformed into their alt modes; Shockwave's being more like a Hikari Super Express Shinkansen bullet train with actual wheels while Optimus resembled a forward cab semi with parts of black paneling in some areas. "Farwell, Orion."_

 _Turning off down the hallway Orion waited as the train went passed him. Waiting for a moment to follow as he turned in the same direction but turned again down another hall. Going a steady 35 mph, despite the limit being 45, Pax casually drove through the maze of halls until he enter the central hub. The area was as large as a stadium with dozens of other doors and paths leading to other places around the building. At the center of the room stood a 60 foot tall statue of Sentinel Prime in his relegated armor and cap holding up a scale model a Cybertron that lite up the entire room._

 _Slowly drifting towards the off ramp that lead to the ground floor, the archivist descended onto a two way path for vehicles as he traveled out passed a laser barrier that acted pretty much like a screen door. Once down the stairs of the record hall, Orion transformed back into his bipedal form as he took in the orange sky that the setting sun produced over Cybertron._

" _Orion!" A voice yelled out to him._

 _Looking to his right, he saw two familiar bots that always brought a welcoming smile. A mech, mostly 3 shades white with bits of light blue dotting his frame, was waving over to him while a femme bot that was mostly a hot pink color with mixed tones of black stood beside him with her arms crossed. Clearly frustrated by the mech's display._

 _With a roll of his optics, Orion transversed the small distance over to his company._

" _Orion!"Magnus greeted his brother with a wide smile and arms. " About time you arrived. Was starting to get worried that you were sucjed into one of your stories ag-*_ _ **CLANG***_ _OWW!"_

 _Orion winced when he heard the loud smack on the back of Magnus's head. Despite being four heads shorter than the brother, and only 2 to Orion, Ariel's reach was still prime to hit its target._

 _Rubbing the sore spot on his helm, Magnus let out a chuckle, "We were gonna head over to the Oil Rig in downtown. Figured you'd want a drink after working nonstop for days."_

" _Thank you for asking, Magnus. Though I could use a little refreshing, I wish to retire to my home for the night and recharge some."_

 _With a sigh, Magnus knew that his brother wouldn't be swayed by any excuse he would think of to get the red and blue mech out of the data slats. With a sigh he turned back to face the roadways, "In that case, I'll see you around, brother."_

 _In a perfect fluent motion, Magnus's body collapsed on itself transforming into his cargo truck mode. The vehicle was the same as Orion's. Only that it was white with the rear wheel base the light blue and instead was a flat nose design. Steadily driving off to get to his favorite bar, Ariel walked up to the mech with a shly smile._

 _Orion gave her one back. He knew that look, it was the one a sparkmate would give before showing off._

 _And she did, reaching up as she gave Pax a quick peck on the cheek. Orion giving her one on the forehead as she stepped back._

" _Hey Guys!" a voice called as a familiar truck came rolling back essential killing the mood. "What's the hold up? The place is gonna be packed by the time we get there."_

" _Why can you not just enjoy your surroundings, brother?" Orion spoke in a calm but annoyed voice. "Simply drinking night the away is not something you should do every time. Maybe you should try spending some time in the library. Or perhaps joining me in some star gazing." He pointed his hand to the sky. Looking up as well to see the beautiful vastness of space._

 _What he saw right now, greatly dumbfounded him. And his company clearly noticed_

" _Orion? Is something wrong?" Ariel asked placing her hand on his chest._

 _Orion couldn't answer, the event above him took every ounce of his attention. The dance of the two masses in burst of red, blue, yellow and purple made it feel like a celebration was going out of control._

" _Do you see it?" he pointed to the sky._

 _Both Ariel and Magnus looked up to the sky in where the direction Pax was pointing. Only to see a clear sky that had a few aircraft passing by._

" _I don't see anything, Pax. What the scrap are you-" his voice cut silent._

" _Magnus are you-" Ariel's voice then cut as well._

 _Looking behind him Orion was thinking they had finally seen what he spotted. What he saw was nobody near him. He looked around half expecting to see they either running to the halls or even driving somewhere to get a better view. Only when he looked around him did he fully take in the dead silence that Iacon had never heard._

 _Then there was the roaring sound._

 _Not like a dangerous animal, but like what something would generate when it was traveling at blazing speeds with the space around it being disoriented._

 _Then he looked up again._

 _And nearly fell back in pure shock at what he saw._

 _A giant vortex, with 6 long claws encircling a center point, had just finished devouring Luna-1 with the second moon crashing into the planet's surface some thousand miles away. A thick layer of heat covered the massive mouth as a tempest of wind started picking up anything not bolted down into the sky and oblivion. Buildings , nearly 3 miles high, began to violently shake and crack as they were ripped to pieces. Skyways and roads being ripped up like wiring. Fuel lines of energon being uprooted and emptied._

 _Orion couldn't believe it. It was literally the apocalypse. He had to run. He turned to run, quickly transforming as all 6 of his wheels screamed against the ground. He gunned it as hard as he could, but Orion found himself going up, not forward. Cybertronians are reached with hover systems in vehicle mode; it allows them to move more easily and stay on the roads. But Orion knew his wasn't engaged. He transformed back. Arms flailing as he tried to dig his hands into the metal ground._

 _But it was too much. He felt like a flyer without wings or thrusters. He felt himself suddenly be spun around to face the falling sky as the tops of buildings disappeared. Heading straight for the dark void in the center, Orion could only compare it to literally the End._

 _Snapping his optics shut, he prepared for his destruction._

 _Moments past, and he knew he had entered the abyss. But he didn't feel himself get torn apart or decimating._

 _But… bulkier._

 _He felt more weight on his person than he knew he should have._

 _Opening an optic, his vision glanced immediately to the top edge of the mouth plate he felt adoring his face. He felt his shoulders and legs heavy. Like they were 4 times their size. Looking down, he saw his chest was now further out, like what a transport vehicle mode would have. Only it was covered in hundreds of scratches, clear sign of extreme conditions. Speaking of conditions, he looked around his environment to see everything was now a light smokey gray instead of the dead black. He felt his body actually laying against a hard surface now._

' _What just happened?' he thought as he felt his digits brush over an uneven surface. Not damaged like someone made a hole, more like it was junk just thrown over the ground._

 _Slowly, Optimus Prime arose to his peds. Holding his head with a hand to ease the ache that the past several moments had just done to him._

' _ **Crunch!'**_

 _He stopped his movements. Removing his hand as he looked to the ground around him._

 _What he saw, truly made his energon run cold._

 _It was Autobots._

 _A literal sea of offlined Autobots as far as the eye could see. In the mix was even Decepticons; making it like a red, purple and black floor that the moment Optimus stepped back in horror, heard the crunch sound of something under his ped. Glancing down, he was let out a small gasp at what, or who he was standing on._

 _His dark blue body, a large cube like chest with a large window in the front with a dark Decepticon insignia, and a now shattered visor that was caved in thanks to the Prime's foot._

 _Soundwave._

 _Only his torso and head remained. Both arms looking like they were cleaved off by a blade while his waist looked like something he expected Grimlock to do as it was twisted 5 times over._

 _Optimus stood up, looking over the waste land. He felt his optics betray him; this wasn't real. It couldn't be. None of this was possible on any scale during the war and even before._

 _But this wasn't just a warzone, it was a literal graveyard, of his friends and soldiers. He scanned the ground, hoping to find some sliver of life. Careful to step on only parts and not full bodies and, in some cases, just heads. He felt disgusted by walking over the dead, it dishonored their names for him literally walking all over them. He looked over each one, trying to make some sense to this place, hoping not to see anymore familiar faces._

 _He was wrong._

 _His internal compass telling him in his northern direction was someone he knew heavily. And was about half way out of the dead sea. "Ironhide!" he called to the bot. Weaving over to the falling warrior._

 _Ironhide however, was different than he remembered. He still looked the same, save for the extreme damage and and X-18 scrapmaker that replaced his left arm was cut in half, he had a lot more black to his coloration with his shoulders and torso being more bulky but yet smoother than he normally was. His helm was heavily cracked and leaking energon while most of his body was covered in hundreds of bullet holes._

 _Upon hearing his leader's voice, the weapon specialist groan as he tried formulating words._

" _Opti...mus…" his voice was heavily cracked and border lining static. His optics, or optic, as his left eye was literally dangling by 3 tiny wires, looked up to him in agony. Kneeling down he gently reached back behind Ironhide pulling him up from his position, but quickly retracted when he hissed in pain._

" _Ironhide," Optimus held onto his friend's side. "What happened?" It was a question that truthfully, Optimus didn't want to know. The sight around him spoke for itself._

 _Ironhide prepared to speak, licking his energon bled lips to tell his old friend what had transpired. But he stopped before making a sound, as another was filling the air, and growing louder. Ironhide knew what this sound was, and choose his next three words._

" _I'm… sorry, Prime…"_

 _ **CLANG**_

 _In a swift move that even the red and black bot surprised himself with, he knocked his busted weapon off of Optimus's chest forcing him back some distance. Prime stubbed back a few feet surprised by the motion, but more startled by the 3 words he spoke._

 _ **KC-OOOM**_

 _Ironhide exploded into bits by the blast of purple energy. His remains smoking a thick black that forms from burning energon with his head, now with a hole blown straight through where his broken eye once was, had his mouth wide open as it too smoked._

" _Ironhide!" Optimus yelled out to his friend._

" _Such heroic nonsense." A voice spoke out. Causing the Prime to freeze in place._

 _Slowly, he stood to his pedes with his fist and teeth clenched tightly. Turning to his right, he was soon blinded by a bright light, as he turned directly into the face of a sun just pinching its bottom to the horizon. What got his attention was the newly formed hill of bodies. Standing at the very top as if the uneven ground was affecting them, a large mech, seemingly taller than Optimus, stood staring down at him. On his right arm was a large, and now smoking fusion cannon connected to a very jagged arm with massive claw like hands. The chest was pointed, yet flat, as colors of mostly a silver grey dominated their form with mixes of red, purple and rusty gold was placed in various places._

 _But those eyes, those eyes, however now purple from their original color, were clear signs of who this mech was._

" _Optimus Prime…"_

" _Megatron-" "_ _ **SILENCE**_ _!"_

 _Before Optimus could react to his enemy's words, the warlord leaped from his mountain of bodies as a sudden wave of purple energy raced across the air. He had little warning to the blazing pain that sky rocketed through him as he was sent flying back harder than he ever was hit by. Bouncing off the body ground twice before landing on his stomach as he corrected himself. Digging his hand and right foot into the ground to stop his movement. Once his body stopped, he glanced up to the warlord with anger starting to fill his mind._

" _Wh-atR-errkkkkkkkk." his optics widen in shock._

 _He couldn't speak, he felt the words go to his mouth, but it was like a wrench was literally shoved into gears that, instead of the smooth music of its spinning whirl, was like a grenade blasting shrapnel into everything. Lifting a hand to his chin, he could feel the wet energon leaking from his mask. Feeling it over he could feel a series of large gashes that, when he went to lick the liquid off his lip, found he was unable to do so. He bought his hand up, running his digits over his once rounded and smooth mask. What he felt was something that was equivalent to Bruticus using yos blade shield in cutting down Autobots. The entire mask was ripped to shreds all the way through his jawline with his vocal processor just newly smashed in. He could feel his old scar practically grow on his face as he held his hand tightly against the damage to stop any leaks that most likely would of been made after the hit._

 _Lifting his gaze up, Optimus was suddenly met with a sight that further surprised him. In Megatron's right hand was a sword, but this thing was_ _ **different.**_ _Unlike his original sword that was mostly grey and black with purple infused in the blade, this thing was a solid dark purple with a slightly lighter color near the outer edge. It had a bit of a curl to it with 5 jagged points along the top and bottom as it ended into a dark gray hital and handle. The dark glow didn't leave Prime wondering what this weapon was made of; Dark Energon._

 _Megatron, seeing the look in Prime's eyes, spoke, "An amazing piece, is it not?" he held it out yet close. Looking over every detail of the 14 foot blade. "Forged from the very blood of Primus's opposite: UNICRON!"_

' _That's not possible…'_

" _I call it, the Dark Star Saber. The slayer of Primes!" Taking a battle stance, Megatron firmly grasped the handle with both hands as he spun around, bringing the sword in a sharp arch as it launched a massive wave of dark energy._

 _Immediately Optimus brought his left arm up in front of him. A small opening formed on the top as it rapidly transformed its size from a small disk to his large shield. Once fully, deployed, the more clear areas ignited orange as the wave came straight at him. The wave came full force, like a charging leaper but with a more powerful booster pack. He felt his feet give digging into the bodies as energy rippled across the outer surface. Optimus's shield was a custom version of its model; being adapted with a absorber that took in any attacks done to it, collect its kinetic energy, and allow him to fling it back. But he greatly underestimated the sheer strength behind it. This wasn't normal energon, it was Dark energon, it reacted differently, and so did his shield_

 _Once the attack had passed, he quickly reached over grabbing the connecting hinge on his arm and pulled. Taking the shield completely off his arm he chucked it away. Sliding a bar from his wrist, he engages his own sword as he took a defensive stance. This time readying himself for whatever attack Megatron could do._

 _The warlord smirked, "PREPARE TO DIE, FOLLOWER OF PRIMUS!"_

 _Charging with a war cry, Optimus ran straight towards the tyrant. Megatron leaped from his place performing a perfect back flip as he brought the sword forward. Immediately Prime jump into the air to meet the blow head on. With a slick of both blades trying to overpower each other, Megatron's blade collided its reformed crystal against the sharpened metal in a blaze of sparks as it chipped in Prime's ._

 _Optimus was the first to see the position they were locked in. It was the same like on the haul of the Ark, with destruction all around them they paid no heed to it at all. Only focused on battle._

 _Prime tightened his grip, Megatron, with whatever changes he got, was already almost at the break point. With his energon pumping faster, he began to slowly inch forward. Going passed the halfway point that made Megatron frustrated and angry. In a single push, the mech suddenly found himself having his legs suddenly missing from under him. Falling forward his shoulders were grabbed, then brought down as his face smashed into the other's knee. Raising two fists that were brought down like meteors on the mech's back as he was then picked up by the shoulder and thrown out some distance._

 _Optimus groaned as he quickly stood back. But despite the small aches of pain in his body, he charged again. Megatron effortlessly slashed the air with his sword cutting another wave of energy. The Prime immediately brought his sword to try and block, if possible, cut it, but what he underestimated was the sheer force that came when his blade impacted it. The high grade ore that was used for all melee based cybertronian weapons had breaking points; rather they be too over used, too much force, or a force applied to a point that the material couldn't handle it._

 _And it would shatter. Just like the sword before his eyes, the large dark gray and red weapon became dust from a foot above the hilt and up a foot as parts became flying shrapnel. Because of it not even making a dent in stopping the wave, the dark energy smacked against his chest as it tumbled to the ground rolling multiple times over the bodies._

 _Once he stopped, he steadily got back into his hands and knees. But not standing straight back up. His eyes at become transfixed onto the ring of severed heads he saw in front of him now. It ached in his spark to see such lose._

' _How could this be happening...?'_

" _How?" Megatron answered, further surprising his enemy by knowing what his thought was. "HOW? TAKE A LOOK AROUND, PRIME! ALL THIS IS YOUR DOING! AT EVERY ATTEMPT YOU DID TO THWARTED MY PLANS, TO RETURN OUR WORLD TO GLORY, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! THE BLOOD OF ALL, IS ON YOUR HANDS! YOU NEVER COULD ACCEPT THE FACTS THAT EVERY DEED YOU DID ONLY BROUGHT OUR RACE CLOSER TO EXTINCTION!"_

 _Optimus suddenly felt as if he was hit with a tidal wave, as he was forced forward onto his hands and knees. Catching himself as a splash of blue flew everywhere. Looking down, he saw the sea of bodies become engulfed in energon. As if the bodies themselves were purging it out and covered by the liquid._

" _And now, you shall suffer the same faith as every other being who stood in my way!" he another swing of his sword, another energy wave came racing at him._

 _Acting quickly, Optimus turned to his wheels for help. Spinning around as he transformed and gunned his engines. Causing a huge wave of energon to splash at his sides as his tracker told him he had past what would of been 105, he could still feel the burning energy right behind him._

' _MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!' his mind demanded the command._

 _Instantly his smokestacks erupted like volcanoes of fire as he went from 110 to 200 in seconds. Easily outpacing the wave as it faded out. But he did not dare to stop. He needed to get away from Megatron and figure out what is happening._

' _ **BCH-OOOM**_ '

 _A purple blast sailed passed him. Narrowly grazing his right side._

' _ **BCH-OOOM, BCH-OOOM, BCH-OOOM**_ '

 _He instantly started weaving in trying to dodge the blasts. Going hard right to avoid the first two then back to the right for the other. Looking back with his scanners, he found that another vehicle was following him. It was a cybertronian tank, but this tank had so many spikes it was hard to tell where it started and where it ended. However, the large cannon on the top that was the source of the blasts was enough to know who it was._

 _Deactivating his overdrive, Prime turned his wheels all the way as he turned completely around to face Megatron. Not having to apparently worry about driving into something, he shifted into full reverse as he turned to face the tank. Bringing out his missile launchers, he fired 2 twos at the face of the tank. Both doing very little to slow it down. With a mental yell he began emptying his clips. Going through 60 rockets before going to his next clip. He was rapidly running out of ammo, and Megatron showed no sign of stopping._

 _Megatron on the other hand, was becoming greatly annoyed by his foe's failed attempts. Sparking an idea, his form began to change. His treds becoming purple hover emitters as they were pulled over his body. His cannon soon following as it split apart to its sides as the main body of the tank curled up into a more pointed yet streamlined form. His engines than gave a powerful burst as he went into the air_ ; _bringing them to his back as orange purple flames blasted out._

 _Watching this sudden action, Optimus quickly reversed his direction once again to drive forward. Quickly hitting his overdrive again as the sound of a sonic boom filled his audio receivers. He couldn't see Megatron from his scanners, yet he knew he was in the air somewhere._

 _Not wanting to know what he was up to, Prime focused to his path ahead._

 _Only to suddenly see a silver massive flying straight at him and transform into a mech._

 _Hitting his brakes, he tried to slow down. But with his speed and the energon, it prove to be a futile action._

 _Closing the gap, Megatron lifted his cannon arm and blasted a massive dark energon shot right in front of Optimus. The force being strong enough to kick up his front bumper and send him flying as if he had just jumped off a broken skyway._

 _Transforming as he bounced one before skidding on his knees as he was covered in energon. He groaned, feeling the strange electrical current phasing out of his systems as he heard a distinct set of foot steps. Accessing his weapons again, he immediately turned his right hand into his icon weapon. Spinning around, he raised his Ion Blaster, hellbent on taking down the insane Decepticon._

 _But just as he was about to send the mental signal to fire, he froze in shock. He felt his gun jam up and lock as his spark dropped a degree colder._

 _In Megatron's grasp, with both his legs dangling and arms trying to break free, a yellow Autobot, with his entire right side blasted out, with cracked red highlights and energon stained faceplate, looked up at his leader pointing a gun at him and the warlord._

' _Bumblebee…'_

" _Optimus…" he choked out. Prime was a little taken back by at him speaking his original voice after so long of just clips and beeps. But the yellow scout let out a sharp gasp as a sharp claw dug its way into his neck. He tried reaching out to the red and blue mech, just like a young sparkling trying to reach for his sire._

" _See THIS, Prime. THIS is what happens when you defy ME." Megatron held out the scout just out of reach from Optimus._

' _LET HIM GO, MEGATRON!' he shouted/thought. He didn't know if this was a vision, reality, or something, but he knew; he had to save Bumblebee._

 _He stood up, his joints aching, pleading for rest, but he didn't let them. He charged forward, running faster than what his body wasn't thought to he capable of, and reached out. Hoping to grab the scout out of Megatron's grasp and get him away. But just as he was feet away, he stopped. His body literally frozen in time as if it became a floating statue. He tried to move, asking, no, ordering his frame to move._

 _But it didn't. Only his eyes could move from their place._

 _Megatron had a devilish smirk on his faceplate. "Pathetic, Optimus. What a shame you don't know the power of what this nice relic could do."_

 _From behind the scout the Prime could see Megatron's chest pieces move and arrange themselves in a way that it exposed his insides. What really scared Prime, was the purple glow that leak out like a heavy fog._

" _For example, to manipulate the matter around us. As in, crush it." He glanced at the scout. The glow suddenly reaching out like arms as they encircled Bumblebee in a vice like grip. Making his whole body become rigid. His yellow armor quickly spider webbing with breaks as his body began to shrink._

" _OPTIMU-aaaaAAAAAHHHH!" his body started to rapidly crack and chip._

' _ **NO**_ _!'_

 _All Prime could do was watch in horror as one of his most closest friends was literally reduced to scrap parts. His legs folding in each other in a unnatural way as they were brought into his chest. Crumbling like a piece of tinfoil being balled up. In seconds, the scout's body had become nothing but a scrunched up ball of metal and circuits, except his head. His head remained frozen with the same expression on his face as Megatron's hand was the only thing dividing it from his destroyed body. In a sickening snap, the ball dropped from its connection to its head as it fell into the energon with a splash._

 _Rearing back his arm, the Decepticon let go of the head as it was sent flying to Prime. The effects of the energy had finally let go of the mech dropping him back into the energon as he never strayed away from the flying head. It bounced off the surface, as if hard ground was just a inch underneath, as it rolled several times before stopping._

 _Looking straight at him._

 _Optimus felt his spark run cold. It felt like itself when he saw Bumblebee jump in front of the shot meant for him back on the Ark. He was powerless to know what he would do, but this made his anger rapidly build._

 _And Megatron could see it. He could feel it. Like being next to a generator it gave off a aura of power. He felt the shard of dark energon in his chest flare at the slight increase in dark power, and knew that his nemesis was just reeking_ of it.

"Look at you… eons of battle have made you into an even weaker being! And **Now.** " his voice suddenly crack. _Glancing up Optimus could see the veins of dark energon rapidly grow in intensity. Megatron's body was quickly consumed by a purple flame that emitted from his form. Raising the jagged sword into the air with both hands. "_ _ **You shall join every other foolish being who dared to stand in my way!**_ "

 _He brought the blade down. A hard whoosh being the indicator of a killing blow._

 _Optimus prepared for the darkness to envelope him again. Only this time, instead of fear, the unholy feeling of his spark being extinguished._

 _But just as there was miller meter of a gap between his head and the blade, the sword disintegrated into a mist that washed over him. Megatron was shocked beyond what his mind could fathom. His entire weapon had literally turned to dust in his bare hands._

" _ **No**_ …" _he looked at his hands. His fingers disappearing into the same mist that traveled up his legs and arms. "_ _ **NO! I WILL DESTROY YOU, PRIME! MARK MY WORDS!**_ "

 _Those were the last words he spoke before vanishing altogether._

 _Optimus sighed, thankful that it was gone. But not his echoing voice. It literally scratched itself into his mind as it combined itself with the pain and exhaustion. Rolling to his side, sighing through his broken mouth plate as he felt what could happen next._

 _What did happen next confused him._

 _The smokey skies was slowly changing colors. Becoming a normal blue as if wind was blowing the clouds away. Only that the blue that became white, which he had thought was now the sun, was becoming more golden. Moving a bit, he rolled onto his back as he sunk into the energon to stare up at the strange sky._

 _It was like earlier at Iacon. But what he saw as darkness from before, was now a shining light that he felt itself crease his spark. There was a shape, a head, arms and not knowing the distance, the figure was easily 30 times as large as he was. If it wasn't for the golden blue and white light making it nearly impossible for him to see even with his hand raised to block it and the shape, he could of confused it for combiner or titan._

 _Slowly the environment around him began to break apart. Like embers of a fire burning away a broken image. Optimus himself felt his body chipping away. Only instead of being broken apart, felt the wounds be literally ripped from him and replaced as whole again. He looked to the figure, now facing directly at it as his feet dangled in the non existent air. He stared at the strange being, feeling his spark be enveloped by a strong force that fed into it._

 _It stopped just a body's length away. Its o angled down to the Prime as its right hand slowly raised up facing him. And in a voice that sent a chill down his back, utter disbelief in his mind, and recognition, the strange mech glowed even brighter to the point of blinding Prime's vision._

" _ **Arise, Optimus Prime…"**_

* * *

' _ **...Systems Rebooting…'**_

' _ **...Optic Sensors Damaged...Weapon Systems: Offline… Transformation Cog: Offline… Nerve Structure: Critical… Armor Structure: Critical… Energon Levels at 13%... Armor Integrity at 9%, Onlining Optics and Audio Sensors…'**_

Optimus Prime groaned under his mask as his systems began to online like a broken 1980s computer. He slowly cracked one, or really, now, his only eye as a electrical blue glow returned to his eye and then the optic shield (I'm following that his real eyes look like his TFP version while it's literally a full face battle mask covering his eyes) became a softer blue. Static and dozens of warnings flashed in his vision as he tried to figure out his situation; his body ached, barely even his digits could move a twitch. His chest still stun of the gaping hole that was torn through his stomach and chest from Megatron's sword. He could still feel his spark burning within him. He could feel the Matrix envelope it in a blanket of warmth and protection.

It wouldn't let him pass on to the Allspark. He knew this. Moments before his fall he felt it like a energon crystal just one hit away from shattering. But now it was as if a steady grade of liquid was filling in the cracks and holding it together.

He could go for some high grade right about now. Just to numb the pain of what the remains of his nerves could register.

Speaking of nerves, he sent several diagnostics through his body. He could _remotely_ feel his protoform and armor still held together, by just copper wires at best, and felt underneath him… softness?

It wasn't the kind of soft he would think is possible for a cybertronian to feel. Despite feeling maybe 5% of it. The kind of soft he was use to was either a nice warm drink of energon after battle to fill his empty tanks, to sit in his office chair to read scouting reports or just on his berth to rest for just a bit. Even a great leader like him needed some R&R once and a very while.

He twitched his digits again, trying his best to curl them into a crude attempt at a fist, to feel what he was apparently lying on. It sunk a bit into a really soft material, the same he felt was all over his backside. It definitely wasn't metal. It was soft and squishy yet, still held firm, even against his weight.

It was strange, it was the hard surface he remembered practically landing on and just about died on. He was moved. But to where?

What he expected to see through his colorless view was possibly a medical room. He knew Ratchet kept some sort of foam in his unit as a way to do emergency patch work for energon leaks when the breech was through armor. But this was _far_ from it.

What he saw instead was a large form loom over his own that obscured the overhead light. His optics, due to the damage, made most of the images either shades of white or black, and what he saw was a dark black face with its sides reaching down like a helmet with two smaller horns at the top bent upward. A closed mouth was covered by darkness, but two eyes, the eyes themselves were a shade of gray, as the iris was of black.

Optimus was a collected, well kept bot who made sure to keep his emotions in check and think things through. But at the sight of the face before him, color just barely picking up a red tint in those eyes, what the image that popped into his mind was followed by shock, disbelief, and pure rage built up over countless years of fighting.

" **MEGATRON!"**

Gently floating just a inch off the marble floor, the Creation God calmly moved her way through the halls on her way to her guest. Beside her, was the ever reluctant Mewtwo, who had grown a heavy curiosity to what strengths the alien possessed.

It had been, in the terms of time on Earth, no almost a month since the found the Autobot falling to their little world. Palkia was tasked to find any sign of other beings similar to Optimus. If what he said was true, that countless others of his people had fled their world to the stars, there must be some chance of seeing signs of them. But so far the results have come up short.

That was just one of the many things to come up. Because of his size, something bigger than any being on Earth, they didn't have a bedchamber that could house him. So using her powers, she shifted the whole dimension the Hall of Origins was in. Making everything significantly bigger for the time till they could know more. In context, if Optimus and her were human, he would stand at nearly 10 feet while she was in the high 5s to 6s. This allowed them to simply push two beds together so that his entire body was elevated.

Or what was left of it.

Parts of him was literally falling off. Each time they made him move slightly they could hear hissing coming from underneath his mask as they tried to make him comfortable. They tried healing him, every legendary with a healing move, rather it be themself or in pairs, tried in vain to help him. Some going down to earth to find some way; but coming back with very little success. At most, they saw his color return in slightly less damaged areas. The hole in his chest had turned almost black as his damaged leg was a dark gray that had a ring of faint blue.

It hurt Arceus to see such a being in pain. True, there was those _people_ who deserved the pain for what they did. But here was a unknown story that already spoke of tragedy. Even her powers weren't making much progress on fixing him, and it was starting to annoy her.

"So what progress as it been in figuring out what power you found." Arceus, if her masked wasn't there, would show the scowled on her face.

"Unfortunately none as to what I could say is progress." Mewtwo answered with his head falling towards the floor in disappointment. "Until we can truly ask him himself about it, I fear we won't be able to know anything-"

" _ **MEGATRON!"**_

Both suddenly stopped at the sound of a rage induced voice that held a semi-familiar tone.

Slowly turning to look at each other as they immediately accelerated their speed flying through the halls like jets in a canyon. A large red would door with what they had put on Prime's people's mark, or what they assumed involved his Autobots, was perfectly placed on the center of the door with the middle being cracked by the two doors.

A bright yellow light flashed from the edges as the heavy grunts and shouting followed by a heavy mass hitting the ground.

Running to the door, Mewtwo held his right hand up as the doors were covered in a purple glow. Both suddenly forced open as the two beings flew in to see a shocking sight.

Optimus Prime, from what they remembered, looked almost dead to the naked eye. Barely able to be moved without falling apart and in pain, was right now holding down the deity of the Reverse World to the ground with his bare hands as he stood of Giratina who with his strength, couldn't get out from underneath the titan.

What both Arceus and Mewtwo saw however was something they did think Giratina could ever show. And staring into Optimus Prime's broken eyes, they could see what emotion was running through them was the kind making the pokemon fight desperately to escape.

"STOP THIS! NOW!" Arceus's voice boomed around the room like thunder. Snapping the massive robot out of his state.

Optimus seemed to freeze for a moment, reality coming to him like a frag grenade as he began realizing that his hand was firmly grasped around the neck of the being under him with his other reared back and ready to punch the living scrap out of it. Slowly easing his grip, Prime's mind finally began to stabilize and see the situation. Seeing his chance, Giratina flew out from under him and dashed over to Arceus. Staying abnormally closer as if a scared dog to its owner.

"I'm… sorry. I'm so... terribly sorry for… that." he moved slightly back. Looking down at his damaged hands in confusion. His systems were just screaming at him, that he shouldn't possibly be standing or moving at all right now. He was sure that Ratchet would have a spark attack if he saw every message Prime was getting and bluntly ignoring.

Arceus looked into Prime's eye. Searching for any sign of his aggression. Surprisingly, all the sudden blood thirst and rage had completely vanish. Leaving a confused and hurt being before her.

"Giratina, what were you doing here?" the creator pokemon asked her son.

"I sensed a dark force within the halls. Like the one from the vision, but much stronger. I followed it to here when I examined the machine, I attempted to enter his mind to see if I could face this unknown or even see it. But he had awaken before I could begin. I was however, completely taken back by the robot's reaction." he turned a glance at the Prime. Not of anger, but surprise, at how he could move in such a condition.

Contemplating this, Arceus focused back to Optimus. "Apologies myself. I did not know one of my own would spark such a reaction."

"He…" Optimus's words ground to a halt. His eye had become frozen on the 3 very odd beings in the room. What was surprisingly was that despite him leaning a good bit, the center equine figure stood now almost to his chest. Moving from it to the other, his optic finally caught onto what he was about to say, "Reminded me of… someone."

Arceus nodded. Not wanting him to have a reaction similar to the last one. So she changed the subject. "I am sure you have many questions, Optimus Prime."

His eye widened at the reveal of it knowing his name and nodded.

"For how we know of your name, your… message was played when we found you. You stated what your name was and are the leader of the faction known as Autobots."

He nodded again.

"Then allow me to welcome you to the Hall of Origins. My name is Arceus, The Creation Pokemon. The figure you met in an unfortunate way is my son, Giratina, who controls the Disoriented World. The being to my left," she gestured to the smaller being beside her.

Even though he didn't show it, Mewtwo was extremely tensed up right now, and confused. This robot literally pinned a creation legendary by its sheer strength while literally being on the verge of falling apart. "Is Mewtwo. A powerful psychic pokemon and a advisor."

"Greetings. Optimus Prime." he spoke in a calm tone that actually reminded him of Ultra Magnus. But Optimus nodded a thanks anyway. "I am sure you must understand our current situation regarding your… arrival. But it is not common that you met a sentient being from another world come crashing down to Earth."

To further emphasize his point, Mewtwo stretched out his hand as a pinkish white sphere formed in front of them. It slowly expanded in size until it was roughly 6 feet wide displaying the vast oceans and many islands.

Earth?

That name, it sounded… beautiful. And the image of the planet before him. It made him feel… shocked.

Wasn't this like the target world Megatron was going for? The one Grimlock had spoken about when he managed to get into contact after disappearing. It looked so much like it; though the land was more broken up, it looked like the one he had addressed his generals on the Ark during launch. He felt himself go stiff. Almost developing tunnel vision as he thought of the thousands of lives on the Ark

"Are you alright?" Arceus asked seeing distress come across his eyes.

"The space bridge… Megatron and his forces… they followed us to the space bridge… me and Megatron… Bumblebee…" his eye widened in shock and worry. The three legendaries all stared up to him as his body went rigid, then started to gradually shake.

"My Autobots…" his voice went from exhausted to complete fear. " THEY'RE IN DANGER!"

Dashing forward Prime immediately went straight for the door. Only that due to the damage to his nerves, failed to realize the condition his form was in. In one swift step the mech came down on the ground hard, except his leg didn't stop moving. It collapsed over itself like he was transforming, but the limb suddenly bulged out and burst like a dam of metal and sparks.

"AGGHHHH!" He fell to the ground, further caving in his injury as he tried to catch himself. Only for his hand to slip out from under him and move him forward towards the open door. The right side of his head taking a sharp impact as the entire side of his helm including the horn, audio receptor and other important pieces was smashed off.

The head piece, along with bits of scrap and electronics flew through the air, landing in a heavy thud at Arceus' hooves. Laying on his damaged side, Prime could do nothing to hold his wound from gushing out a green fluid. All the Legendaries stood shocked at just in a single step, the mighty bot was further crippled. A piece of his head, that now exposed a swarm of wires, made them all cringe, not knowing what level of pain he was feeling.

"I… need to go… I need to go now…"

The three pokemon watch with mild emotion; though they felt sympathy towards the injured mech. Summoning her psychic plate, Arceus carefully wrapped Optimus in a ball of gold energy as he was lifted from his slouched position. As he was lifted, more bits of his crumbling armor fell to the ground in piles of brown dust. More liquids started coming from new and old wounds that his internal healing had tried to fix. His optic shut tight, resisting the urge to let the pain sound out. Slowly he was lowered back onto the bed. The bed itself, due to his size had several dozens of pillows at the head board. Turning his form so that he faced back upwards, she made sure to add a few more to allow him to (hopefully) sit up. She knew that his parts on his back side, the sets of wheels on his legs along with 2 fin like panels directly on his back with more wheels and his shoulders with the smoke stacks made it a bit difficult to position him. But with her precise experience, managed to get the Prime in a spot where even he sighed from the newly returned comfort.

Beside her, Mewtwo stepped over picking up the broken head piece in his hands. Hovering in the air he flew over to the Prime's head; letting the piece flow in a aura field he pulled at the broken wires that had busted to be pulled slightly upward. Aligning themselves with the piece he carefully pushed it together. Holding it there he then formed something similar to hex bolts and pieces of metal made of pink energy as they formed pairs around the curve of the robot's head. Carefully drilling in and securing nearly 24 bolts and the piece in place.

Feeling his helm be balanced again, Optimus turned to the psychic type, "Thank you…" he muttered. Glad to feel his helm be balanced again.

Just barely letting out the tiniest of smiles behind her mask, Arceus turned to Giratina, "Notify the others that our guest has awaken. We will hold a meeting once he has recovered some more."

The legendary nodded as he turned back towards the door. Swiftly wanting to distance himself from the Prime. Arceus noticed this odd sensation from her son, if she could her brow would of arched in confusion, but in her mind she figured it would be better to wait till later. Floating over to the opposite side of the bed, the god moved herself opposite of Mewtwo as she took a look over the bot's condition. The most noticeable things were the missing pieces of armor that had rusted away and broken off, his larger injury on his side was close enough for her to peer down inside to see the mess and even part of the bed. His leg made her physical jerk back a pinch. His entire foot had completely crumbled into his large leg making him have more like a peg leg than foot.

She shook her head, from what his message had described to finding him drifting through space, Arceus knew that the being before her had endured something that very few beings on Earth could not compare.

" _ **Heal Pulse.**_ " she spoke as a pinkish ball of energy formed on top of her head. Bending her neck down she let the sphere fall from its place and onto his chest. The orb flash once as it widened. A pink wave going over every part of his body as it began working its magic.

"hmm…" He moaned. Earning a confused look from the god.

"What is it?" Arceus asked.

"My energon levels… have risen slightly." he glanced to the god, "What did you do?"

He wasn't displeased by the action, In fact, his body fully welcomed the feeling of being repaired to at least some form and the pain _slightly_ easing up. But the slight intake on energon was a welcoming sign to his aching systems.

Once the aura had done what it could, Optimus let out a happy sigh as he felt himself settle more into a sleep than coma.

"Thank you."

Arceus inwardly smiled. "You are much welcomed. Now, rest. You must begin recovering your strength. As I do not doubt you have many questions. As do I.

* * *

 _Somewhere in space,_

 _Sometime ago..._

In the dark, cold reaches of space, Megatron was fast approaching what was calling for him. His body long since changed from its previous form

Growths started sprouting all over his armour as strains of dark energon broke through and crystallized in old and 'new' wounds that form small yet raw shards of the deadly material. His helm was more damaged than it was, as it was riddled with many holes caused by him blasting through space objects on his course.

With his energon levels low, he had shut down everything but his senses. Just border lining complete stasis lock. His internal clock had completely lost track of how long he was traveling; only letting the unknown 'force' drag him. It was a bit unbearable; it was like Starscream ranting on how great of a leader he would be, which lasted a pathetic 3 days before he got blown apart by his upgraded tank form. Troops complaining about their 'suicide runs' which, once again, was suicide to speak of if Megatron was within hearing range or Soundwave recorded it and told him. Thus resulted in the designated clean up crew of 40 bots to scrubs his throne room clean of any parts and energon from the poor bastards that were personally introduced to his fusion cannon. He just loved giving them a false sense of 'hope' for about a 10 seconds to beg for their lives as he charged up

But after so long now, it being so quiet, he was missing the sounds of gunfire, explosions and the cries of his enemies falling.

' _I swear to Primus something better happen before I lose it even further.'_

" _Megatron_ …" a cold voice called into his echoing desolate mind. Almost like it was leading him through a confusing maze to the end.

Cracking his faded red optics open, the warlord glanced up from his slouched position to see what the strange feeling was calling to him.

It was big. Very big. It was easily a planet, possibly as big as Cybertron. He could see tints of orange and blacks mixed with dark blue and purple as a massive ring dawned itself around the sphere of the object. It Was metal, he could see the millions of different parts littering the landscape. But this was far from what he had come to see a common picture of cities in dust and rust. Angling himself to move forward, he glided towards what seemed like a large opening on the front of the planet.

" _ **MEGATRON**_." The voice called again. This time gaining the mech's attention.

(NOTE: Megatron is speaking in his G1 voice as his vocals are damaged.)

"Who… goes there?" he slowly drifted towards the metal surface. Looking it over till he found the large clawed opening.

" _ **I AM UNICRON**_." the beam of light flashed, forcing Megatron back. " _ **I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE, FOR A PROPOSITION**_ **.** "

"Nobody summons Megatron!"

" _ **THEN IT PLEASES ME TO BE THE FIRST. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE, TO FULFILL A PURPOSE. AS YOU ARE ONE WHO CAN WITHSTAND A FRACTION OF MY POWER WITHIN YOU**_ **.** "

"Dark energon…"

" _ **CORRECT. AND BECAUSE OF IT, MY POWERS HAVE LONG BE DRAINED OF THEIR FULL POTENTIAL.**_ "

"Then what do you want from me?!"

" _ **MY ADVERSARY, PRIMUS, AS FALLEN. YET HIS SPARK STILL BURNS WITHIN THE ONLY BEING WHO COULD REMOTELY DEFEAT ME**_ _._ "

"Optimus… he had perished in the space bridge explosion."

" _ **WRONG! THE PRIME LIVES! YOU DARE CLAIM TO CONQUER A WORLD WHILE YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT A BEING UNFIT TO HOLD SUCH POWER!**_ "

Megatron fought back from being flung into space again. Correcting his body from spinning out of control as the force of the wind washed over him. Blowing even chunks of metal and debris off his body as new cracks form. But hearing what was technically a god's words berate him on not killing Optimus Prime!

He didn't know the legends of Unicron, but he knew he didn't know how many times the Prime and he fought to take the other's spark. He knew Prime was too weak to take his spark, and it further frustrated him to literally the edge of his sanity that every time they did encounter each other, no matter how many blows, shots, stabs, burns or shrapnel, he couldn't kill him!

"THEN TELL ME HOW!" Megatron roared. Making the space around the titans to fall still. "YOU CLAIM THAT I HOLD A PART OF POWER, YOUR POWER! AND YET IT IS BUT A WASTE IF IT DOES NOT GIVE ME THE POWER TO DESTROY OPTIMUS PRIME! I DEFEATED SENTINEL AND ZETA PRIME WITH MY BARE HANDS WITHOUT YOUR POWERS! AND WHEN I DO, IT DOES NOTHING!"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ "

Without warning, cracks of purple energy erupted from the opening flying straight at Megatron. Latching themselves onto every tiny shred of dark energon, the mech clenched his helm and teeth, trying to hold back the pain.

"AAARRRR-GHHHAAAA!" He yelled as he felt the very wires of his mind being threatened to pop into dust.

But to his utter relief, the sheering pain subsided. The bolts of energy fading into space as his systems tried to correct what further damage was done.

" _ **IF I HAD GIVEN YOU THE POWER THEN, IT WOULD CHANGE NOTHING! PRIMUS WOULD LIVE ON! BUT NOW…**_ " Unicron's tone changed. Losing part of his anger to one of actually pleased. " _ **BUT NOW WITH PRIMUS GONE, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME FROM DESTROYING THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP. AND THUS, MEGATRON, YOU SHALL BECOME MY NEW INSTRUMENT OF DESTRUCTION.**_ "

"An intriguing offer. But what do I get in return?"

Megatron was no fool, and Unicron could see it. It was the reason he had named his faction Decepticons. But thinking it over, he looked over Megatron's mind. Passed the dark energy to see how the bot ticked. It was no surprise to see what his desires where. The banners and flags of the Decepticon logo on massive buildings, massive crowds chanting one word as Megatron sat on at the top of Dark Mount with on his throne. With the head of Optimus Prime displayed on the top for all to see.

He say how he fought, he fought with honor, yet dirty. No mercy for his victims; only completely obliteration. Unicron could see it now; he knew that Megatron would turn on him when he got the chance, but for now, he would give the cybertronian what was needed to accomplish this task.

"BRING ME THE MATRIX AND THE PRIME'S HEAD. AND I SHALL RESTORE CYBERTRON IN YOUR IMAGE."

Megatron thought of the deal. He knew there was much to consider, but the feeling of getting back in the fight made him all the more anxious to tear apart Autobots.

With a smirk, he nodded. "We have a deal."

Immediately after he said those words, a bright ray of yellow and blue light flashed from Unicron. Digging their way into Megatron's body as the dark energon shards sunk back into his form. Debris started breaking away as metal started moving. His whole chest caved in on itself yet becoming bulkier and more military styled with his arms and shoulders sucking back in their spikes that made both grow in mass. His helm popped out, feeling as if thousands if scraplets were running underneath his faceplate as he felt it retract a bit and yet grow. His teeth becoming more jagged than before as his optics flashed a bright purple that became a deep blood red. He could feel his legs shift, becoming less bulky yet more layered with armour as 4 sets of tracks formed to cover the front and back halves of h8s leg to his thigh, knee and ankle. And his cannon, oh did he grin when he saw it; the silver gun had been flattened out some yet grew in size. A new longer black tank barrel making it nearly triple its original length. With a new infusion of fresh dark energon, Megatron's new form erupted into black and purple fire as he maliciously hollered out in twisted laughter.

(TF: Covenant of Primus Body)

"So… much... raw… power…" he spoke in his original voice. Examining his nearly sharpened claws for hands.

" _ **I HAVE GRANTED YOU A NEW MULTI-FORM BODY. ONE OF WHICH ALLOWS MY DARK ENERGON TO BE PROPERLY USED TO IT'S FULLEST**_ _._ "

"I shall see to it, that ever Autobots will die! And Optimus Prime will become one with death!"

" _ **NOW GO. ASSEMBLE YOUR TROOPS, FIND THE LAST PRIME AND DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO DARE FOLLOW PRIMUS!**_ "

Flipping around in the air, Megatron engaged his newly upgraded T-cog as his body began transforming. He saw he had two brand new mides in top of his tank. The one with wings caught his attention the most at the prospect of flight.

In seconds, despite the stinging pain every cybertronian gets when transforming after being reformatted, Megatron's new jet form closed tightly together to almost form a mini version of his warships but with more spikes and guns than the real thing.

Powering up his engine, which was his cannon now divided into 4 parts, the gun itself was slight in half and placed on top him as the barrel was divided and connected under the wings. He knew the first place to go: Cybertron.

In a burst of fire, the jet screamed through space away from the giant planet. Leaving Unicron to 'watch' his new minion leave to do his bidding.

" _ **DO NOT FAIL ME…**_ "

* * *

 **So this will pretty much set the tone for much of the story. Blood shed on this scale** _ **will**_ **be a reoccurring thing.**

 **As for reason, some major characters (only Transformers) die and/or get rebuilt in a different incarnation of themself. For they play roles that affect the story. Those seen in the dream were selected in the sense that Optimus wouldn't think of them being dead. As for Bumblebee and Elita-1, both play into part of what happened in Transformers: Prime and what will happen for a later time (no spoilers ;) Megatron in the dream is based on a more cybertronian version of his Last Knight Mode as Shockwave is based on his IDW Senator form before becoming 'Shockwave' and Ultra Magnus his G1 form. Ariel is too her G1 self but with more like a IDW body. While he is still in his TFP Orion Pax body I decided to make his vehicle form as the Fireguard Optimus Prime semi truck.**

 **For both bots, Optimus' situation is pretty much him in Cade's barn from Age of Extinction, while Megatron is a crossover of the G1 movie and Predacons Rising.**

 **The units of time I'm using is based on the Beast Wars version. And as you can tell I'm trying to balance out the use of TF terminology.**


End file.
